Les Sacrifices du Crépuscule
by snakesandapples
Summary: Severus ne peut éternellement cacher on passé... Il est temps pour Hermione de choisir, et sans y être préparés, tous deux vont apprendre que les sacrifices montrent ce qu'ils peuvent perdre, et promettent aussi des choses à gagner. Autre vie, autre voie.
1. Prémices

**Bonjour à tous, bonne rentrée... De retour avec pleins pleins de souvenirs et un emploi du temps beaucoup plus chargé cette année... Ce dont vous vous fichez éperdûement... Je sais.**

**Brefouille, toutes les semaines, j'updaterai un chapitre d'une de mes fics, à tour de rôle... Mais je peux pas faire mieux donc prenez votre mal en patience.**

**Chapitre d'intro ci dessous... enjoy, j'écris la suite dans l'heure et je la publie**

OoO

Severus Rogue se tenait tout près de Sybil Trelawney qu'il ignorait superbement ce soir-là. C'était un dîner on ne pouvait plus normal qui se déroulait sans grands évènements dans la Grande Salle et nul n'eut püt dire que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, tout basculerait.

Il buvait un verre de jus de citrouille en se concentrant sur la discussion qu'Albus et Minerva entretenaient et ne prêtait pas attention au brouhaha général qui l'entourait de toutes parts.

Le directeur annonçait la mort de Mondingus Fletcher à la vieille dame, avec un ton plus lourd que de circomstance. Et Severus savait pourquoi. Mondingus, le fouineur, Mondingus, l'opportuniste. Mondingus, le perdant.

Alors qu'il finissait sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, il réfléchissait aux conséquences de tout ce que ce corp refroidi impliquaient. Et il déglutit discrètement, jetant un regard vif au directeur, assis quelques places plus loin.

Ce dernier sembla se rendre compte de l'attention qui lui était portée et tourna subrepticement la tête.

Tous deux surent qu'ils savaient mutuellement que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, alors que l'atmosphère était toujours aussi paisiblement désordonnée dans la Grande Salle, il y eut des signes avant-coureurs. Des secousses qui firent gronder le sol, trembler les verres et tourner les regard vers les fenêtres.

Severus savait ce qu'il devait faire en un tel cas. Cependant, il douta de la prévoyance de son ami pour une fois. Car Albus avait les poings crispés et les yeux statiques.

Enfin, les explosions qui résonnaient au dehors en un frisson sourd se firent plus insistants et le élèves se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas un soir comme les autres.


	2. Le soleil se couche

Le Seigneur Noir frappa Lucius d'un coup sec, les yeux flamboyants, la respiration alerte.

Fletcher les avait informé d'un passage secret oublié vers une salle qui n'était pas repértoriée dans Poudlard. L'entrée était située dans la forêt interdite, dans un clairière à quelques centaines de mètres de l'antre d'Aragog.

Les Mangemorts firent exploser le sol afin de trouver l'entrée. Pendant quelques minutes, il en fut ainsi dans l'air lourd du soir.

Puis, à force de perforer la terre et de creuser toujours plus profond, ils finirent par trouver la trappe. Infranchissable sans un mot de passe adéquat.

Le Seigneur Noir réfléchissait. C'était une chance ïnouïe que le vieux brigand ait révélé une information aussi capitale en échange de sa misérable vie. Après avoir vu un tel marchandage, comment ne pas douter de l'honneur de l'Humanité? Comment avoir foi en des gens de cette sorte?

Il savait en outre qu'il devait faire vite. Pas le temps de prévénir Rogue, il se découvrirait finalement dans quelques minutes pour se battre à ses côtés. La primeur de cette découverte était un filon très fragile à exploiter. Il fallait faire vite.

"Révèle ton secret" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le coeur battant, excité et aux aguets.

La porte s'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Queudver, traînant derrière lui, la regarda avec incrédulité.

Fallait-il exiger des souterrains qu'ils nous ouvrent la voie pour qu'ils se plient à la volonté?

Où était-ce la volonté-même qui était le mot de passe?

Voldemort entra dans les obscurités avec la certitude de finir son ennemi avant que la lune ne soit à son zénith.

OoO

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda Ron, plus curieux qu'apeuré.

Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler, mais tenta de ne pas y faire attention. Hermione se concentrait sur la table des professeurs pour y noter tous les regards, toutes les expressions et tous les signes qui montreraient une éventuelle inquiètude. Seuls deux d'entre eux lui parurent anormalement agités.

Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore lui-même.

-C'est rien, Ron, sûrement un rassemblement de loups-garous pour cette nuit... Sourit Harry sans joie.

Leur amie tourna la tête vers eux et murmura très rapidement:

-Regardez Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme fixait son verre d'un air terrible, raide et peu à peu les collègues autour de lui, remarquaient cette attitude plus qu'anormale. Tout d'un coup, le vieux directeur se leva, chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de MacGonagall et sortit par une des petites portes de part et d'autre de l'estrade, l'attention générale pesant sur lui. Rogue se leva et le suivit de près.

enfin, alors que l'inquiètude commençait à croître, la sous directrice se leva et annonça d'une voix claire et absloument ferme:

-Tous les élèves doivent être conduits par les Préfets-en-chef dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Toute contrevenance pourrait entraîner de graves conséquences. En silence, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves se levèrent dans un vacarme impossible, râclant leurs chaises et s'exclamant avec peur ou défi. Mais tous se plièrent aux directives de la vieille dame. Sur le chemin qui menait aux dortoirs, Hermione expliqua à voix basse:

-Les mangemorts...qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Elle fixait Harry qui se tenait le front en crispant les poings. Et par là-même, elle eut sa réponse.

Une fois les élèves cloîtrés dans la salle commune, ils sortirent tous trois sous la cape d'invisibilité et prirent la direction des sous-sols, d'où on entendait des bruits de lutte.


	3. Directions et horizons

**B****onjour à tous!!**

**Merkiii énormément pour vos reviews, positives, et désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre... Navrée, parole de pipelette insatiable. Mais j'ai un coeur, et mon coeur, il apprécie.**

**Donc merki.**

**Et en exclu, un autre chapitre. Encore décousu main.**

**Fait maison. enjoyyyyyy et merkiiiiiii merkiiiiii**

**OoO**

Voldemort n'eut pas l'ombre d'un sourire lorsqu'il franchit la trappe qui donnait sur un couloir lugubre. Il scruta plutôt l'endroit comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son vieil ennemi lui ait tendu un piège. Quand il se rendit compte que les lieux étaient déserts, il lui survint à l'esprit une évidence flagrante: Albus Dumbledore ne jouait plus avec la vie des autres pour la cause commune.

Peut-être avait-il compris que les seules reliques qu'il pouvait avoir des êtres chers qu'il avait envoyé au combat étaient des remords.

Ainsi, ce n'était certainement pas un piège que Fletcher lui avait indiqué. Les mangemorts affluaient derrière lui et bientôt, des murmures glissèrent sur les parois frissonnantes de l'école.

-Rapellez-vous, claqua sa voix non moins lugubre dans le silence soudain, je veux Potter vivant. Pour le reste... Amusez-vous bien, chers fidèles.

OoO

-Severus!

-Et les autres? Sont-ils trop communs pour qu'on se préoccupe d'eux? Pourquoi ce satané fumiste? Pourquoi?!

-SEVERUS!

Jamais ils ne s'étaient emportés ainsi. Peut-être pour eux qu'ils se sentaient vraiment vulnérables pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Albus était toutefois plus impatient qu'en colère:

-Je dois protéger Harry! Je dois le mener en sûreté!

-Et qui va protéger vos élèves?! DITES-MOI!

-Ils sont barricadés dans leurs salles communes à l'heure qu'il est...

-Des tableaux les protègent des mangemorts? vous voulez dire que vous croyez des morceaux de toile plus solides qu'un bouclier magique?!

-Parfois, en effet, il faut leur faire confiance...Severus, je t'en prie...

Le directeur lui saisit le poignet avec vigueur et immédiatement, l'incrédule professeur sut que celui qui lui faisait face tenait un plan. Il était cependant évident que ce plan était risqué.

-Où allez-vous le cach... Commença-t-il, songeur. Mais Albus le coupa en le fixant d'une manière insupportable:

-Dans TA salle, Severus...

Le teint de rogue devint exsangue:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

-Celle que tu as fais semblant d'ignorer pendant toutes ces années... Ecoute, je voudrais que quoi que soit son choix, tu l'accompagnes...

-Pardon?! vous n'avez tout de même pas dans l'idée de le confronter à...

-Si les choses tournent mal, Severus, vous serez notre seul espoir...

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Nous ne l'avons plus, j'en ai bien peur.

Les yeux bleux si perdus devinrent une abîme qui fit peur au Maître Espion. Dumbledore au bord de ses propres limites.

Tous deux se turent. Tout autour, une énergie statique vibrait dans le calme et l'immbolité comme un coeur qui battait en sourdine. rogue partit du côté des premiers cris de guerre en parfait mangemort qu'il était, tandis qu'Albus allait mettre la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la pensine.

OoO

-C'est une mauvaise idée...

Ils étaient tous trois plongés sous la cape et avançaient en respirant lourdement à chacun de leurs pas. Hermione ne disait rien et scrutait les ténèbres qui leur faisaient face en tentant de garder son sang froid.

Ron frissonnait de peur mais Harry était inébranlable.

-Ron, tais-toi, tu vas nous faire repérer!

-Chut! Vous entendez? En bas! Ca vient d'en bas!

Harry accéléra la cadence, entraînant bon gré mal gré ses deux amis et tous trois filèrent vers les cachots dans lesquels les mangemorts sévissaient.

Les elfes de maison se battaient contre Lucius, Belllatrix et MacNair, ayant l'avantage de pouvoir transplaner sur ces derniers. Les trois amis se murèrent dans une immobilité pieuse, observant, encore sous le coup de la découverte.

Un elfe transplana sur eux et instantanément, les trois mangemorts surent qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'_invisible_ sous l'elfe.

-POTTER!

Au même moment, Severus déboucha de l'angle d'un couloir.

-SEVERUS! VITE! C'EST POTTER! LE MAITRE LE VEUT VIVANT!

Hermione gémit et le survivant n'eut qu'à crier: "Courez" pour que les trois amis fassent résonner les vieilles pierres polies de leurs talons, suivis de près par ceux des quatre mangemorts.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? Cria Ron alors qu'ils couraient.

-Dumbledore... Bureau... souffla Hermione, rouge tomate à force de sprinter.

-Harry fronça les sourcils, puis bifurqua au détour d'un couloir pour se précipiter vers le bureau du directeur. Le seul endroit où ce n'était pas un tableau qui gardait la pièce, mais une gargouille.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, ils virent que celle-ci se refermait. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'apercevoir un bout de la cape du vieil homme qui disparaissait dans les escaliers qu'ils se précipitèrent à sa suite, pour que l'animal de pierre se referme dans un sourd écho derrière eux. Mettant un mur entre eux et leurs assaillants.

-Harry?

Dumbledore avait l'air plus triste que jamais.

-Monsieur, nous sommes piégés! cria Ron.

-Non, pas encore. Répondit mystérieusement le directeur. Il se lissa la barbe en franchissant les dernières marches qui le séparait de son bureau et entra dans la pièce, pensif. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'ébullition cérébrale dans laquelle les trois adolescents étaient plongés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? senquit le rouquin, très anxieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éspérer avoir une réponse à sa question, car déjà les murs tremblèrent et les explosions retentirent au dehors de la pièce.

-Vous disposez encore d'un échappatoire, mes enfants...

La voix du directeur était plus mélodieuse que celle d'une sirène.

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre...

Il marcha d'un pas assuré en direction du fond de la pièce, tandis que le smurs tremblaient toujours sous les ondes de choc. Apparement, la gargouille n'avait pas survécu à la determination des mangemorts.

Après avoir pénétré un petit couloir sombre, ils avançèrent jusqu'à une porte en bois lourd. Ce qui semblait être du bois lourd. Et Dumbledore sortit un objet brillant de sa poche pour l'insérer dans ce qui semblait être une fente.

Automatiquement, la porte s'ouvrit laborieusement pour ne laisser apparaître que du noir. Que des Ténèbres.

-Harry, je ne peux pas t'accompagner. Prends ceci avec toi, cet objet te sera utile...

Le jeune homme saisit l'objet brillant qui avait servi de clé mais son regard vert resta immobile sur le corps qui lui faisait face.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance...

Un tremblement acheva sa phrase et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à l'arrière avant de regarder Ron et Hermione.

Cette dernière suivait sans rien dire, intriguée par l'attitude étrange et quelque peu fataliste que leur directeur, leur guide, arborait devant eux. En outre, elle venait de deviner que Dumbledore ne pouvait entrer avec eux. Il allait se sacrifier pour leur donner du temps. Du temps pour quoi? Du temps pour fuir? Ou attendait-il quelque chose d'Harry en lui donnant cet objet brillant?

Elle se tut mais son regard ne mentait pas lorsqu'il croisa celui du vieil homme.

Et comme si c'était naturel, ils surent qu'ils s'étaient compris. Pas un mot aux autres.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous, je vous suis!

Harry lui sourit sans rien dire et fonça dns les ténèbres, suivit par un Ron gémissant et une Hermione qui ne voulait plus décrocher son regard de ces yeux bleux confiants mais épuisés et presque éteints.

Enfin, elle pénétra les Ténèbres et tout fut noir autour d'elle, sourd, comme s'ils venaient de pénétrer un ventre, une caverne, une salle immense.

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de porte derrière eux. Plus de machine arrière.

Etait-ce un piège ou un refuge?

Ou peut-être les deux?


	4. Le noir ne donne pas d'espoir

**Ralalalala... snakky contente parce que les gens sont toujours là!! snakky heureuse donc... Surtout que son mari est revenu (le retour du Indy ) donc snakky hyper motivée, mais snakky plus chiante que jamais.**

**Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Enjoy**

**snakky vous aime.**

**Ps: snakky crevée à cause de cet enfoiré de Baudelaire.**

**OoO**

-Où est Dumbeldore? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Pourquoi il est pas là?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant? LUMOS! Mais pourquoi ça marche pas?! LUMOS! Essaye, Harry, ma baguette est peut-être cassée.

-LUMOS! Par tous les diables, pourquoi ça ne marche pas?! Et Dumbledore qui n'est pas là! Mais où est-il?!

Dans le noir le plus effrayant, les questions éclatèrent, comme une cacophonie de découvertes désagréables. Tendus et ébranlés, les deux garçons se savaient électriques sans même se voir. Et ils se sentaient si seuls. En fait, ils n'avaient pas même remarqué le mutisme absolu de leur amie, à quelques centimètres d'eux pourtant, touts entiers à marquer le néant et le noir par les récriades et leurs inutiles agitations.

Quand à elle, la jeune fille méditait sur la portée du geste de leur directeur; pourquoi ne pas fermer la porte derrière eux si la seule clé qui permettait de l'ouvrir était cet objet brillant qu'il avait donné à Harry? Ainsi, les mangemorts auraient été incapables d'ouvrir...

-Il veut que nous fassions quelque chose avec ce qu'il t'a donné, Harry.

Elle avait murmuré sa conclusion d'une voix éteinte, comprenant par là-même qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas le vieil homme. Le silence retomba, et ce n'en fut que plus angoissant. Le bruit de son ami, fouillant dans sa poche pour en retirer l'objet lui vint aux oreilles.

-Apparemment, c'est une montre. J'entends une mécanique, j'entends des aiguilles, déclara Harry d'une voix calme.

-Passe-la moi.

Hermione voulait aller plus loin que ce concept de "montre". Ron devait être dans l'attente d'une réponse miraculeuse à la situation, il demeurait immobile. Harry tenditl'objet à Hermione, qui tâta quelques secondes dans le noir avant de trouver la main de son ami.

-Hermione, pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a pas rejoint?

La voix de Harry était maîtrisée.

-Je te l'ai dit, Harry. Je pense qu'il veut que nous accomplissions quelque chose avec cet objet. Il nous a juste donné du... Temps.

Soudain, elle chercha à ouvrir l'ojet métallique qui avait une forme ronde, saisie par une nouvelle idée:

-Et s'il avait voulu qu'uon retourna dans le passé... Juste de quelques heures...

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le dispositif qui permettait d'ouvrir, mais Ron s'agita auprès d'elle.

-Hermione! J'ai peur! Couina-t-il.

-Et tu as bien raison... Murmurra une voix de derrière eux.

OoO


	5. Mais la lumière montre la violence

-OU EST-IL?!

-Bonsoir, Lucius... Si vous êtes à la recherche de votre fils, je suis persuadé que vous pourrez le trou...

-VOUS SAVEZ TRES BIEN DE QUOI JE PARLE!

A présent, on pouvait entendre à l'intérieur du château un fourmillement de violence et d'explosions en tout genre. Les combats avaient commencé à tous les étages.

MacNair avait disparu pour aller chercher son Maître, tandis que Lucius, Bellatrix et Severus avaient détruit la porte du bureau avec fracas pour pénétrer l'office du directeur et trouver ce dernier au fond devant une large porte en bois sombre.

-TUE-LE, LUCIUS! Cracha Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix, toujours un plaisir... S'inclina le vieil homme, amusé.

Rogue était de marbre mais les muscles de ses tempes se contractaient férocement sous sa peau livide.

-OU EST POTTER?!

-Hors de portée, mon cher Lucius... Mais désirez-vous un thé, le temps que les choses se tassent?

-PAUVRE IMBECILE! Eructa Bellatrix, ECARTE-TOI!

Albus s'était redressé et son regard était devenu orageux:

-Et que comptes-tu faire? enfoncer la porte, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède?

-HORS DE MON CHEMIN, VIEILLLARD! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Albus rit alors. Rogue frissonna, de ce frisson de peur. Ils savaient tous deux que la conscience de la brute excitée devient plus clémente que jamais. Ils savaient que Bellatrix était capable de le tuer.

-TU L'AURA VOULU! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Le directeur s'esquiva lestement et continua à rire, amplifiant la démence de la furie.

Il riait devant la mort.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Encore une fois, il s'esquiva, sans lever sa propre baguette. Rogue savait pourquoi son ami ne se défendait pas. Pourquoi il s'affairait à s'attiser la fureur de la mangemort. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner chaquefois qu'un sort vert fusait de la baguette de Bellatrix.

Seulement, il y avait pire que Bellatrix. Plus mortel, plus calculateur, plus vicieux. Plus dangereux.

-Tom...

Albus redevint soudain très sérieux et ses yeux bleu se remirent à briller avec une intelligente moquerie. Voldemort venait de franchir les gravas fumant du bureau et soupira en découvrant le vieillard amusé.

-Une tasse de thé, mon cher Tom?

-Tu vas mourir, vieillard...

Dumbledore rit de plus belle:

-Il serait temps, Tom!

Le concerné reçut l'insulte en pleine face et plus emporté que sa fidèle, explosa:

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

L'éclair vert atteignit sa cible, qui s'écroula sans vie sur le sol, toujours riante, toujours mordante et acharnée.

Il y eut un moment de silence terrible, pendant lequel chacun regarda le mort, puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança vers la porte et établit de briser la dernière porte, dernieère défense du célèbre Harry Potter.

Aussitôt ses fidèles vinrent l'aider dans ses démarches, alors que Rogue se penchait sur le corps du directeur. Quel insensé. Condamné à mimer sa propre mort pour que son plan marche correctement. Se donner quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires, juste pour un gamin.

Il n'était pas mort, mais allait bientôt trépasser.

Le vieux fou.

OoO

Voldemort mit presque deux heuresà détruire la porte. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à triompher sur le pan de bois, il se rendit compte n'avait pas émis un bruit lors de sa destruction. Pas d'écho, juste du noir opaque.

Il avança dans l'obscurité comme s'il ne craignait rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit trois voix. dont une qu'il cherchait ardemment.

o**Oo**

**Bon je sais que ça va pas vite, que c'est pas du "Rock"... On a perdu Nicolas Cage... Sean Connery est parti combattre avec les elfes de maison...**

**Brfouille, les prochains chapitres... Deux prochains chapitres... eum... Le plus vite possible. Vous découragez pas.**

**Le meilleur viendra!**

**:)**


	6. La destruction d'un monde

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bien que les reviews ne sont pas légion, je continue. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ce chapitre vous plaira. quoi qu'il en soit, cette fic sera sûrement ma dernière sur ce site. **

**Ma façon de vous embêter... Yerk yerk yerk.**

**Salutations à mon homme, à mon ange, à mon lapin bleu, et à mon illustratrice officielle. **

OoO

dès qu'ils entendirent l'incantation étrange, agressive, venue de nulle part et pourtant si près d'eux, ils s'attrapèrent maladroitement les mains, à tâtons et coururent, entraînant ou étant entraînés, et coururent.

-POTTER!

Ils couraient si vite, si effrayés qu'ils étaient. Leurs souffles irréguliers, tremblants, ne formaient qu'un dans le silence soudain qui les entouraient. Mais ils continuaient de courir à faire leur coeur bondir violemment dans leur poitrine, étreints d'une peur primaire. Celle du noir absolu et de la sensation d'être traqués.

Pourtant, ils étaient encore tous les trois, et le contact si ténu qui les unissait encore était fusionnel, quasi viscéral, comme s'ils étaient fondus les uns dans les autres.

-PAR LA! ILS SONT LA!

Ils crurent que leurs poumons allaient exploser à force de courir, mais continuaient, chacun sûr que s'il s'arrêtait, il entraînait non seulement sa propre perte, mais celle des autres. Et il n'y a aucun sentiment plus puissant que la dévotion pour les êtres aimés.

Pas même la rage de leurs poursuivants.

-JE LES ENTENDS! COUREZ!

-POTTER EST A MOI!

Les voix se rapprochaient inéluctablement, mais ils ne couraient que plus vite, avec toute la force des êtres piégés entre l'espoir de s'en sortir et le désespoir lucide d'une fin qui approche.

-PLUS VITE! PLUS VITE! ON Y EST PRESQUE!

-JE LES VOIS !

Hermione sentit les larmes monter, prise de panique, alors que Ron avait l'esprit aussi dur que ses convictions. Il était en effet certain que s'ils se faisaient attraper, ils ne reverraient jamais la lumière. Il voulait au moins que Harry et Hermione puissent respirer de nouveau au soleil.

Quant à Harry, il était plus impuissant que jamais, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la poigne de Voldemort, mais que ses amis auraient pu.

Tout était de sa faute.

Ils se glaçèrent tous trois en entendant, provenant de quelques centimètres, un souffle différent de celui qui les animait. un souffle plus violent.

-JE LES TIENS!

C'était Lucius, qui les touchait presque.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

-J'EN AI UN!

-RON!!

-NON!

-HAHA! JE LES TIENS! ILS SONT LA!

Lucius avait saisi Ron par derrière, stoppant net la troupe, prête à se défendre.

-EXPELLIARMUS!

Les sorts fusèrent contre l'assaillant, tandis que les résonnances d'autres pas s'amplifiaient autour d'eux. Ron, néanmoins, hurlait:

-SAUVEZ VOUS! COUREZ! COUREZ!

Lucius le tint fermement tandis que Harry et Hermione s'attaquaient toujours à Lucius, sans grand succès. Puis une silhouette émergea de derrière eux et saisit Harry.

-LACHEZ MOI!

-Je te tiens.

-HERMIONE!

-HARRY! RON!

-HERMIONE, SAUVE TOI!! PAR PITIE, SAUVE-TOI!!

La jeune fille, la gorge en feu, tremblante et bouillante encore de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni en courant si vite, demeurait pétrifiée, incapable de rien faire.

Soudain, elle se sentit happée silencieusement par derrière, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et une voix souffla près de son oreille, avec douceur:

-C'est vous qui avez la boussole, n'est-ce pas?

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, reconnaissant la voix de Rogue par derrière elle.

Alors, elle le sentit la saisir complètement, enroulant ses mains autour d'elle pour l'extraire du combat. Déjà, Ron et Harry se débattaient avec fureur contre leurs agresseurs et parfois, lorsqu'un sort passait tout près de leurs visages, on pouvait voir qu'ils ne combattaient plus que pour leurs vies. Hermione avait été oubliée.

Elle fut transportée quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, hors de portée.

Rogue la déposa tranquillement et sans ciller, lui demanda à voix basse:

-Savez-vous à quoi sert cette boussole?

Elle souffla un "non" figé entre le défi et la résignation. Ce qui fit étirer les lèvres du Maître Espion.

-Bien. Si vous l'ouvrez, toute cette pièce redeviendra claire, brillante. Il vous sera alors possible de voir les engrenages et mécanismes qui régentent cet objet. Des aiguilles. Et des symboles. Surtout ne les prenez pas à la lègère.

"Comme si la situation présente était sujet à légèreté!" cria une voix en elle. Et elle tendit de nouveau l'oreille pour écouter les échos du combat. Rogue s'en aperçut visiblement, de par un silence inattentif, lui qui avait été professeur pendant plus de vingt ans.

-Ecoutez moi bien! Il vous sera alors présenté un choix à faire.

-Mes amis! Ils ont besoin de moi! Souffla-t-elle avec une vigueur insolente.

Le cri soudain de Harry parcourut la pièce immense, se répétant dans un écho infini. Les plaintes de ron portèrent aussitôt:

-NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Elle ne put toutefois s'épouvanter car les deux mains oppressantes du Directeur des serpentard l'avaient saisie:

-Un choix qui vous permettra de les sauver.

Harry ne criait plus. Mais Voldemort riait aux éclats, d'un rire démesuré, infernal et victorieux.

-Oh Par Merlin! Harry!

Ron hurla à son tour, comme sous l'effet d'un Doloris.

-Miss Granger! Par pitié, ecoutez!

Rogue la secoua avec virulence.

-Quoique vous décidiez, faites-le vite!

Elle tenta de le regarder avec attention, mais le noir les entourait, les rendaient si petits. Et invisibles, l'un à l'autre. Puis, mûe par un sentiment de révolte, d'impuissance, comme si elle se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson, elle se jeta contre le corps raide de l'homme.

Il étouffa un cri, mais après un soupir, l'entoura de ses bras:

-Décidez-vous, Hermione.

Cependant, elle ne put le lâcher que lorsque le cri de ron s'étrangla dans le silence le plus absolu, le plus redouté.

-Ron.

Son nom était prononcé comme un adieu. Une oraison funèbre.

OoO

-ET LA FILLE!

-MAITRE! ROGUE A DISPARU!

-OU EST BELLATRIX? ELLE ETAIT DERRIERE NOUS!

OoO

La boussole pesait lourd dans sa paume. Pourtant, c'est d'une main ferme qu'elle l'ouvrit et laissa la lumière pénétrer la pièce.

Un jet blanc l'aveugla pour s'enrouler autour d'elle et serpenta à travers l'immense pièce.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA? MES YEUX!

-LA FILLE! VITE!

Hermione ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et observa plusieurs cercles sur les bordures, avec nombre de symboles et des aiguilles fixes, posées sur ce qui semblait être un éclair.

Elle sentit son corps devenir léger.

-ROGUE! AIDEZ-MOI!

Il ne bougea pas, mais elle saisit un mouvement nerveux sur les muscles de ses tempes. Sans y réfléchir, elle lui saisit la main!

-Lâchez-moi! Il tenta de se débattre, mais la lumière s'enroula également autour de son corps et ils flottèrent ainsi, comme dans l'éther.

-Que dois-je faire? Supplia-t-elle.

-Lâchez-moi! Je ne fais pas partie du voyage! Je dois rester ici! J'appartiens à ce monde!

Elle ne comprit pas, mais son esprit affûté fut mis en branle par le ton impitoyable et angoissé du Maître espion.

-ILS SONT LA!

-ROGUE! SALE TRAITRE! ON AURA TA PEAU! Lucius et Voldemort se lançèrent après eux, laissant deux cadavres derrière eux.

-ATTENDS UN PEU QU'ON T'ATTRAPPE, ROGUE! TU VAS VOI...

Bellatrix apparut, essoufflée:

-MAITRE! LE VIEUX FOU N'EST PAS MORT! C'ETAIT UN PIEGE!

Voldemort, lancé dans une allègre poursuite vengeresse, resta cloué sur place. Bellatrix émergea de nulle part, en boitillant, les jambes en sang.

-C'ETAIT UN PIEGE!

Rogue sourit en sentant qu'ils disparaissaient peu à peu, lui et son élève.

Leurs corps s'effaçaient dans un puissant halo. Les aiguilles se mirent à tourbilloner, effervescentes, statiques, transcendantes. Il serra la main de la jeune fille un peu plus fort, comme pour lui dire qu'il fallait être prête.

-ROGUE! NON!

Tout devint blanc.

OoO

**Retour la semaine prochaine. Merci à tous d'avoir lu**


	7. Dans l'antichambre du Temps

**bonjour à tous!! Merci pour vos reviews, merki beaucoup. J'ai tapé un chapitre plus long, rien que pour vous... ( veut dire, j'ai dû lutter contre le lenteur maladive de bébert, mon ordi, pour vous donner satisfaction...)**

**J'éspère que ça vous plaira...O-o**

**A la semaine prochaine!!**

**PS: Un enorme coucou à didine, welva, Enitna, Kiko, beegees (toi... Tu m'as brisé le coeur 17 fois!), angel, Archea, gabrielle, guignou et ptitegridou...  
**

**OoO**

Hermione avait le coeur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle sentait les pulsations électriques qui parcouraient les mains de Rogue, fermement accrochées aux siennes, mais ne voyait plus rien. Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts mais ne pouvait plus rien discerner.

La boussole vibrait devant elle, bien qu'elle ne pût la voir. Elle sentait les aiguilles tournoyer à une vitesse incommensurable.

Autour d'elle, les sons et les cris se mouraient. Tout devenait silencieux.

Il fut un moment où elle se sentit plus paniquée que jamais, perdue dans une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'inconnu, avec les doigts de son professeur enlassés aux siens.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, se croyant entre la vie et la mort, incertaine quant au sort de ses amis, méfiante vis-à-vis de ce qui l'attendait.

OoO

-Comment ça, c'était un piège?!

Voldemort faillit s'étrangler. On ne pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard. Ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux était incompatible avec des lois magiques vieilles de mille ans, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, Rogue et cette fille avaient bel et bien disparu, dans un flash de lumière aveuglant.

Bellatrix le fixa étrangement:

-Il vont remonter le temps pour vous évincer.

-De quelques heures, tu veux dire?

-Non, Maître.

Elle n'osait avouer la vérité que le vieux fou, supposé mort, lui avait soufflé pour la retenir.

-Mais quoi alors? Ils vont remonter jusqu'à l'époque où j'étais dans cet internat moldu?

-Non, cela n'est pas prévu. Répondit-elle, de plus en plus apeurée à mesure que l'impatience grandissait dans la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-ALORS QUOI?! S'écria-t-il, à bout.

-Ils vont changer les données du Temps.

-Pardon?

Elle venait d'avouer, et ce n'était que le début. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Ils vont changer les caractéristiques du passé pour que vous ne puissiez pas même avoir eu un quelconque pouvoir.

Voldemort devint livide, mais quelques secondes plus tard, se prit à rire:

-Les fous. Hahaha. Le Temps est un terrain trop difficile pour eux. Même Rogue ne s'en sortira pas. On va les prendre en contre-pied. Suivez-moi, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Ah, ils veulent changer les données du Temps? On va en faire de même.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la salle à grand pas, et lorsqu'il passa devant Dumbledore, allongé sur le dos, admirant le plafond de son bureau, il lui marcha sur la barbe et sourit:

-Vieillard, tu deviens sénile. Tu as oublié à qui tu avais affaire.

Dumbledore répondit en souriant gaiement:

-Visiblement, toi aussi.

Voldemort ne déchanta pas pour autant:

-Je me chargerai personnellement de tes petits pions, où qu'ils soient.

-Bonne chance, Tom.

Voldemort lança un Doloris sur Albus avant de laisser le bureau en cendre et l'école en ruine.

OoO

-Où sommes-nous?

Elle se releva et constata avec satisfaction que le sol sur lequel elle se trouvait était bel et bien stable. Par ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une salle ronde, dont les murs étaient recouvers de miroirs, et qu'une pénombre semblait enchanter la pièce.

Rogue, de son côté, grogna en ramassant la boussole, quelques centimètres plus loin.

-Dans l'antichambre du Temps.

-Je vous demande pardon?! S'exclama-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

Rogue fixait la boussole qui s'était calmée, et répondit d'une voix lointaine:

-Le Temps n'existe que pour les êtres doués de conscience. Les animaux ne le perçoivent pas, ils vivent et périssent en n'ayant aucune idée de la période qu'ils y ont occupée. Les sirènes, en revanche, le perçoivent d'une manière différente. Les marées, pour celles qui vivent en mer, sont leurs horloges. Pour celles qui vivent dans les lacs, ce sont les cycles lunaires.

Pour les humains, le Temps se compte selon les horloges et cadrans de montre, quelque chose qui avance, mais ne recule pas. Pour nous, sorciers, le Temps est une donnée variable et interchangeable, au prix de quelques... Sacrifices.

Il se tut, les yeux sondant la boussole.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Le Temps, pour les sorciers, est à la fois malléable et éminemment dangereux. On peut, vous le savez, le remonter de quelques heures, au moyen d'un sablier, mais la prudence doit être extrême, car nous ne devons pas nous montrer aux autres.

Elle acquiesça lentement, se souvenant des tribulations de sa troisième année.

-Cela a en réalité, une signification bien plus profonde. Lorsque l'on ne peut être vu, on n'existe pas. Lorsque l'on remonte le Temps pour quelques heures, on passe un pacte tacite avec lui un pacte tacite qui fait de nous des ombres, des fantômes, des êtres qui n'en sont pas.

-Oui, vous voulez dire que les personnes que nous sommes lorsque nous remontons le Temps n'existent pas encore. Elles ne peuvent donc être tout à fait réelles...

-Exactement. Admit-il en levant la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis comme si son regard était insoutenable, elle baissa la tête.

-Toutefois, reprit-il le regard toujours planté sur elle, ce n'est qu'une action mineure. Ce ne sont que quelques heures. Cette boussole a été créée pour de lourds déplacements.

Il jeta l'objet doré à terre, et se prit la tête entre les mains, sans discontinuer son explication d'une voix monocorde:

-Dumbledore a donné son âme à cet objet pour que nous puissions être ici.

Cette nouvelle produisit l'effet d'une bombe. Hermione remonta les yeux vers lui, éperdue:

-Co... Comment ça?

-Miss Granger, utilisez le peu de connections logiques qu'il vous reste, quand bien même vous n'en possédez pas énormément! Tout déplacement dans le Temps est passible d'un Sacrifice. Devenir une sorte d'"ombre" lorsque l'on utilise un sablier. Et donner son âme pour utiliser cette boussole.

-Mais... C'est...

-Arrêtez vos onomatopées et borborygmes, ce n'est pas le moment d'imiter les habitudes linguistiques de monsieur Weasley! Le directeur ne pourra mourir que lorsque nous voyagerons effectivement dans le Temps. en ce moment-même, il doit être inconscient.

-Comment... Comment avez-vous pu le laisser...

Le regard de son professeur devint terrible:

- NE... ME... JUGEZ... PAS!

Elle eut envie de disparaître ou de s'enfuir, mais sa voix demeurait ferme:

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien! Cracha-t-il en se retournant. Il regarda leurs réflections dans le miroir circulaire et baissa la tête:

-En fait, Dumbledore a donné son âme pour que ce soit Potter seul qui se tienne en ce moment dans cette pièce. Nous n'étions pas inclus dans son plan... génial.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Murmura-t-elle, éperdue.

- Nous devons faire un déplacement altéré. Cela signifie que vous serez une petite fille avec votre histoire, votre propre personnalité, qui n'aura peut-être rien à voir avec celle dont vous disposez actuellement, et j'ose éspérer que vous ne serez plus en possession de cette esprit de contradiction insupportable.

-Attendez, attendez... quoi?

-Petite sotte, vous êtes sourde ou...

-LA FERME! Ca suffit! J'essaye de vous suivre! Comprenez que ma situation n'est pas des plus faciles! Vous êtes beau, avec votre science pointue et précise, vous connaissez déjà les rouages et les arcanes du problème!

Il se calma instantanément, face à cette explosion inattendue:

-Miss Granger... La personne que vous êtes à présent va disparaître. Vous allez oublier votre vie, vos amis, vos proches... Vous allez tout oublier. Devenir une petit fille avec une autre histoire, un autre futur, à une autre époque. Vous ne pourrez jamais revoir vos amis de la même manière, s'il vous est donné la chance de les revoir. Et je suppose que moi aussi. Je serai quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant que vous m'avez traîné là.

Il eut un rictus amer. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles:

-Vous auriez préféré mourir, plutôt que devenir quelqu'un d'autre?!

-C'est une des choses que nous avons en commun avec les moldus, nous tenons parfois plus à nos valeurs qu'à notre existence...

-La seule différence, c'est qu'ils partagent leurs valeurs avec d'autres. Vous avez des valeurs très personnelles, je trouve.

Elle soupira et saisit la boussole sur le sol poussièreux. Il se retourna vers elle, insondable, et demeura immobile. Alors, elle ouvrit l'objet doré et cette fois-ci, ils firent ace à quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'attendait.

**OoO**

**Merki les gens d'avoir lu... Impressions souhaitées :)**


	8. Un air de déjà vu

**bonjour à tous... Oui, ça peut paraître compliqué, maintenant, mais c'est le dernier chapitre avant la transformation de mione et sevy. Après, on vous rebat plus les oreilles avec le Temps et ses conneries pour deux ou trois chapitres, promis. vous pouvez me gratouiller une petite review, ca me ferait très très plaisir, et c'est pas aussi chiant qu'un DM de maths. Tout bénef.**

**A mes muses de toujours, je dirai... La situation concrète actuelle ne me permet ni de lire vos oeuvres (kikoooo...), ni de vous parler de visu (enitnaaaaa...) sachez tout de même que les Temps sont durs pour une auteuse en culotte courte (amis lecteurs, prenez-en de la graine!), et que je suis embarquée dans une galère digne des Fourberies de scapin...**

**Ze vouzaiiiiiiime**

**Snakky  
**

**Ps: I LOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUuu  
**

**OoO**

-Quel est cet endroit? Murmura-t-elle, saisie d'un étrange mêlange d'horreur et de fascination.

-Aucune idée... Bougonna-t-il en avançant à grands pas.

La salle était sombre, humide et froide. Mais les pierres des murs, les dalles du sol, les voûtes du plafond, tout était recouvert par une végétation luxuriante. Les couleurs recouvraient la salle, longue et glauque. Des couleurs chatoyantes assombries par le silence qui accusait leurs pas.

Ils avancèrent le long de bustes de serpents vers la tête d'un vieillard qui ouvrait la bouche, sculpté dans la roche, au fin fond de la salle. Dans les gueules des serpents, de petits arbustes s'entortillaient, fleuris et menaçants.

Hermione se retourna un instant en arrière, pour soupirer. L'antichambre du Temps avait meilleure allure. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir rocailleux étroit et partiellement effondré, pour se retrouver devant une porte circulaire, faite d'un métal presque rouillé, où s'enroulaient des serpents.

Elle avait alors ouvert de nouveau la boussole dont toutes les aiguilles s'étaient arrêtées sur un signe. Un serpent. La porte s'était alors ouverte, et ils avaient dû descendre une échelle pour se retrouver dans cet endroit.

Rogue l'observa à la dérobée. Combien de temps mettrait-elle pour se rendre compte, avec tous les indices qui lui étaient fournis, qu'elle se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets? Une porte dont le mot de passe est l'image d'un serpent, une salle à l'abandon, dont les statues sont des serpents, et enfin, cette masse recouverte de végétation, là-bas, qui ne pouvait être autre chose que le monstre.

Il se rappelait des événements qui s'étaient déroulés cinq ans de cela. Le récit d'Albus, les légendes que les élèves de sa maison, surexcités, se murmuraient entre eux au détour d'un couloir. Et les récits de son Maître lorsque celui-ci était revenu.

Tout concordait.

Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Si pour traverser le Temps, il fallait passer par la Chambre des Secrets...

-Granger! C'est pas un musée! Avancez, par Merlin!

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque le professeur aboya, mais se précipita à sa suite. Elle se pinça le nez lorsqu'elle passa à quelques centimètres du cadavre séché du monstre, recouvert par des petites herbes folles et des fleurs délicates. L'odeur lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Pour Rogue, c'était la manière de franchir l'étendue d'eau stagnante devant eux qui mobilisait une mémoire défaillante en lui.

Il resta quelques instants interdit devant l'eau croupie, puis s'alerta.

Des bruits de pas.

-Pro... Pro... Severus! Des.. Ils... Bégaya Hermione. Elle venait de comprendre. Ou peut-être avait-elle compris mais n'avait-t-elle pas mesuré l'ampleur du danger.

-Wingardium Leviosa! Cria-t-il.

Le sort fit léviter la jeune fille en l'air.

-Allez! Faites-en autant! Beugla-t-il à son intention. Elle s'exécuta avec souplesse:

-Wingardium Leviosa!

Leurs deux silhouettes avancèrent au dessus de l'eau, chacun faisant léviter l'autre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au trou, et à peine se retournèrent-ils qu'un rayon rouge vint frapper la pierre et briser la quiétude de la salle.

-LUCIUS! ABRUTI!

Voldemort se tenait au milieu de la salle, crispé, mais- et cela étonna tout le monde- soulagé.

-Laissez-les.

Il s'avança vers la statue de son ancêtre, et vers les deux personnes sur ses lèvres. Les autres mangemorts restèrent où ils étaient, leur Maître venait de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter.

C'est donc seul que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers eux, un sourire triomphant. Lorsqu'il fut juste à côté de la caracsse de la bête, il les fixa quelques secondes, puis commença:

-Vous allez échouer... vous allez échouer parce que j'ai échoué... J'étais le seul à connaître cette chambre. Il y a quelques années de cela, j'ai pu parvenir à la chambre, grâçe à Ginny Weasley... Il n'y avait alors plus de Basilic. Je pensais que le seul moyen de le retrouver était d'aller directement dans les entrailles de Salazar Serpentard.

J'ai fait passer Ginny par la bouche, cette entrée qui nous a mené dans un endroit que je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir.

Pas de Basilic.

Il se prit à rire en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas d'herbes à ses côtés. Un os jaillit dans un craquement sinistre et vint rouler sur les dalles humides pour aller plonger dans l'eau profonde.

-Pas de Basilic, reprit-il, mais un autre moyen de détruire Potter. Un petit voyage dans le Temps. J'ai remonté plus loin que vous ne le pensez, pas au moment de sa naissance, ni même de sa conception, pas cette nuit d'Halloween où il m'a privé de mes pouvoirs. Non, beaucoup plus en arrière... En rassemblant toute mon énergie, j'ai réussi à tromper le Temps et voyager jusque l'époque qui m'intéressait.

Les deux destinataires restèrent muets.

-Le problème est que le Temps est trop dangereux pour les hommes. Moldus et sorciers confondus. Ils vont dans le Temps avec une motivation particulière, un but précis et c'est ce même but qui leur interdit de réussir ce qu'ils ont entrepris. Je suis parti de notre époque avec la ferme volonté de détruire Potter à la racine du mal, en m'attaquant à sa famille paternelle. Mais Puisque Potter était encore vivant à mon époque,...

-Je ne comprends pas... Murmura Hermione.

- J'ai échoué dans ma mission parce que Potter devait être présent dans l'époque de laquelle je suis partie. Si je le supprimais alors qu'il n'était pas même né, je supprimais la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie, et je restais enfermé dans le Temps.

-Et? Claqua soudain Rogue

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Sa voix était d'une telle nonchalance:

-Nous avons la boussole. On ne peut pas se faire piéger, parce que la boussole change nos personnalités, aménage un espace-temps dans une époque que nous ne choisissons que partiellement, quels que soient nos intentions.

-Oh, je vois que tu as réfléchi à la question, Rogue... Des petits souvenirs, je suppose...

La voix de Voldemort était devenue mystérieuse, tout comme l'éclat de ses yeux de rubis. Il y avait là quelque mystère, comme s'il connaissait TOUT.

-Très bien. Nous verrons bien. Il est clair, cependant, que lorsque je suis remonté dans le Temps, j'avais conscience de l'époque d'où je venais. Si vous détenez cette babiole, je suppose que vous ne saurez pas même que vous venez d'une autre époque, et que vous oublierez peut-être ce qui vous a amené à vous précipiter dans un voyage dans le Temps.

-Il y a des indices... Murmura Hermione.

-Sûrement. De toute évidence, je ne serai sûr de ma victoire que lorsque vous serez morts. Ainsi, je serai plus tranquille. Faites-donc attention, lorsque vous serez dans une autre époque. Je vous trouverai.

Rogue renifla de mépris et tira la jeune fille à lui pour la tirer vers le tunnel obscur, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait un coup de pied dans le tas à ses côtés. Tant et si bien qu'il fit rouler le petit écosystème dans les profondeurs glaçées de l'étendue d'eau devant lui.

Les fleurs et les herbes folles coulèrent avec les os pour ne plus être vues de personne.

OoO

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit dont Voldemort avait parlé, ils demeurèrent stupéfaits, mais ne s'attardèrent pas trop.

Un vaste étendue de roseaux, entre terre et eaux, où la brume se glissait, s'anima à leur arrivée de mille lueurs. Un petit navire en coque, prévu pour deux personnes, vint se butter contre leurs pieds. Immediatément, Hermione y grimpa et tira Rogue avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

-Je ne supporte pas l'eau. Répondit-il du tac au tac en s'aggripant à la barque.

-Nous ne voguons pas sur l'eau. Ce n'est pas de l'eau fit-elle remarquer en plongeant son bras par dessus bord.

Lorsqu'elle le remonta, de la brume resta accrochée. Il lui lança un regard de dégoût.

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissez cette boussole? Demanda-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

-Albus m'en a parlé il y a de cela des années.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir son mode de fonctionnement?

-Parce qu'il m'en a parlé.

-Et les changements que cela implique pour nous de nous en rendre à elle, comment les connaissez-vous?

-Il m'en a parlé.

Elle s'apprêtait à le harceler mais ils cognèrent quelque chose.

-Aïeu! On fait quoi maintenant?

-On attend.

-Mais on attend quoi?!

-Ca!

La boussole s'éleva dans les airs, et s'ouvrit. Ils ne virent rien des aiguilles qui tournoyaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils ne virent qu'un faisceau bleuté qui émanait de l'objet et bientôt, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils s'en allaient. C'était leur dernière minute en tant que Rogue et Granger.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra fort en se cachant le visage tandis qu'il roulait des yeux en grimaçant.

Elle ne vit rien de ce qui se passa ensuite, elle se concentra sur les battements de cœur se son ancien professeur, bien cachée entre ses robes noires. La dernière minute d'Hermione Granger se passa de manière invisible et impassible.

Tout devint nuageux autour d'eux. Et les aiguilles s'arrêtèrent de tourner, pour une demi-seconde.

La demi-seconde d'après, la barque était vide et se balançait mollement sur la mare de volutes grisâtres, dérivant entre les roseaux.

**OoO**

**Alooooors? On a suivi jusqu'au bout? Ouais, ouais, vous avez au moins décroché deux lignes... Raaaaa, pas grave... On va mettre une petite review pour récompenser l'auteuse de l'heure de son weekend qu'elle a massacré pour vous pondre ce truc si sybillin... N'est-ce pas?**


	9. Souvenirs de l'Aube

**Petit chapitre introductif à notre bande de joyeux tarés qui ont franchis le Temps ( Berliiiiioooooooz... aucun rapport...) dans leur nouvelle... vie.**

**Merci aux reviewers, merki les gens, même mon homme (ouais... Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage en m'avouant timidement que c'était du cake de poireaux mon chapitre précédent... Merkiiiii love uuuuuu)**

**(Je tiens à préciser, quand même, que mon "merci" est dûment mesuré, et que c'est pas que de la politesse...)**

**OoO**

Si seulement elle pouvait dormir. L'aube éclatait dans le ciel, les nuages étaient des drapeaux rougeâtres déchirés et le soleil était d'un pourpre qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Mademoiselle Evey! Vous êtes déjà réveillée?!

La voix de Pikkles se fit entendre. Une petite elfe sourde et échevelée s'avança dans la chambre à peine éclairée. Evey se retourna vers elle et soupira:

-Bonjour Pikkles...

Elle se leva et laissa l'elfe l'apprêter en chantonnant:

-Il était un petit elfeu, il était un petit elfeu, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais travaillé, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais travaillé, mais quel fumieeeeer!!

Cette chançon fit revenir à elle un souvenir bien particulier et lui arracha un sourire triste

OoO

-MISS!! REVENEZ!! OOOH!! VOS TANTES VONT VOUS PUNIR!

- TU LEUR DIRAS QUE JE SUIS SOUFFRANTE!

-QUOI?! J'ENTENDS RIEN!

La jeune fillette s'échappa par la fenêtre et courut sur les toits en tuile noire jusqu'à la cabane du jardinier, sur laquelle elle sauta avec souplesse, pour finir sa course au pied de la muraille qui ceignait la propriété de ses tantes. Elle grimpa sur le sol pleureur et passa aisément l'enceinte, perchée sur les plus hautes branches.

-Evey!

-Severus!

Il l'attrapa par la taille et lui sourit brièvement avant de lui annoncer qu'il avait un nouveau plan pour s'échapper de la maison de ses parents. Il sortit de sa poche une petite bourse, rondelette mais désemplie.

-Il est pas là, ton cousin? Demanda-t-il soudain, avide et méfiant.

-Non, il a un entraîenement de quidditch... C'est le match, samedi...

Severus, ce jour-là, lui avait décoché un large sourire, qui annonçait une après-midi très chargée. Ils étaient allés pêcher dans le ru du coin, mais n'avaient attrapé que des grenouilles et des sangsues que Severus avait enfermées dans des bocaux pour ses "éxpériences", puis avaient emprunté pour une durée indeterminée les glaçes du vendeur moldu, et avaient terminé leur périple dans le fond du parc du Manoir Greyborow, les tantes d'Evey, pour y finir leur cabane.

Le soir, dans leur nouveau sanctuaire, ils firent un serment que la fillette se rappellerait pour l'éternité:

-Cette cabane est notre Jérusalem Céleste...

-C'est quoi, Jérusalem Céleste? Avait demandé la fillette, curieuse au point de ne pouvoir tenir au delà des quelques mots du discours inaugural.

-Une cabane où les gens font ce qu'ils veulent. Personne ne les dérange, ils sont en Paix.

-C'est où?

Severus avait fronçé les sourcils et avait pieusement désigné le plafond de la cabane.

-Cet endroit doit toujours rester NOTRE Jérusalem Céleste.

Ils avaient bu les concoctions que Severus avait préparé à base de coulis de grenouille et de sang de sangsue (il avait discrètement permuté du jus de citrouille pour s'éviter l'humiliante réaction physique dûe à l'absorption d'un tel breuvage) et avaient fini leur journée endormis l'un contre l'autre.

OoO

-Ah, on vous a cherchée, ça, pour sûr! Et quand vous êtes revenue, la raclée que vous avez reçue, elle était on ne peut plus méritée!

Pikkles était quelques fois un peu bourrue, un peu... directe. Elle lissait avec peine les cheveux ébouriffés de sa jeune protégée et continua ses psalmodies:

-Dans le four y avait un pouleeeeet, un poupoupouleeeeet, et dans l'jardin, un lapiiiiiin, un lalalapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin...

Ces souvenirs étaient quelque part cruels. Severus et elle avaient grandis à présent. Et les adultes ne construisent des cabanes que pour survivre et perdurer. Pas pour vivre dangereusement, avec passion, et dans la tourmente de l'inconscience.

Les adultes sont des enfants qui sont descendus de leur Jérusalem Céleste pour vivre parmis les Hommes.

-Et les Hommes sont bien vils... Soupira-t-elle plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Ah, vous voulez des couettes? Couina Pikkles en réponse à ses lamentations.

Soupir.

**OoO**

**Et voilà... Entre Virgile et vous... Quand même... VIRGILE!!... Comment ça, vous vous en tapez royalement?... Arf, une tite review, quand même? **


	10. Souvenirs de Nuit noire

**bonjour à tous, joyeux anniversaire mon homme (oui, je suis... formidable!! LOL) en avance, je sais je sais...--°... Brefouille, MERCI AUX REVIEWERS!! MERKI MERKI!! Merci pour vos encouragements, ça fait vraiment très chaud au coeur, c'est très agréable... -  
**

**OoO**

James Potter se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce, et se frotta les yeux en grommelant. l'air du jour était doux au dehors, et les piaillements saugrenus des oiseaux étaient quelque part, apaisant pour l'objectif qu'il s'était donné aujourd'hui.

Il fit bien attention à ne pas réveiller la nouvelle madame Potter, qui, elle, dormait d'un sommeil de chérubin. Elle était magnifique, posée ainsi dans la lumière de l'aurore, et il eut du mal à se fixer sur ce qu'il avait à faire, à force de la contempler.

Il se doucha, s'habilla, prit un rapide petit déjeuner, franchit la porte de chez lui, traversa l'allée, et allait transplaner, lorsqu'il entendit une fenêtre s'ouvrir à la volée derrière lui. Il sursauta, pour se retourner vivement et apercevoir sa femme, qui le regardait partir depuis leur chambre.

Il lui envoya un baiser de la main, mais frissonna en son for intérieur. Cette sensation ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps...

OoO

-EVEY, T'ES VRAIMENT RIDICULE!

-C'EST NOTRE JÉRUSALEM CÉLESTE! PAS LA TIENNE!

-LES ENFANTS!

Ils se turent et se rassirent sur leur pupitre avec dignité, un calme qui n'était que l'emprisonnement des tensions en de petites forteresses pour apaiser les adultes présents.

-Alors, comment dit-on "bon" en grec? James?

Le garçonnet jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à sa cousine:

-Agathos.

-Et toi, Evey, comment dit-on "mer"?

-Cela dépend, l'usage classique autorisait le "Thalassa", répandu dans l'ensemble des cités grecques, alors que les Ioniens se différenciaient en appelant la mer "Thalatta".

Les cousins se fixèrent comme deux chiens sur un quartier de viande. La compétition n'était pas une tradition, mais cela dit, lorsque les querelles éclataient entre eux, ils mesuraient leur force sur la connaissance. C'était leur "jeu".

Monsieur Baltazar les regarda en soupirant, puis ferma son ouvrage d'un claquement sec. La poussière s'envola, courroucée et agitée, dans toute la bibliothèque.

-Bien, la leçon est terminée, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent avec sérénité, en ne se quittant pas des yeux, et le saluèrent en une enfantine révérence.

-Merci Monsieur Baltazar.

Une fois dehors, ils continuèrent de se disputer, suivis de près par leurs elfes respectifs.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable! On nous a interdit de sortir de la propriété!

-Je m'en fous! Je ne passerai pas ma vie à obéir, sous prétexte que je devrais être "raisonnable et respectueuse de la parole des adultes".

-Mais c'est pour notre sécurité!

-T'en as rien à secouer de ma sécurité! Tu détestes Severus parce qu'il est libre, lui!

-ARRÊTE!

-C'EST PAS VRAI??

-TU... ARRÊTE... TOUT DE SUITE!

-AU FOND, PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME QUE TU AURAIS VOULU ÊTRE A SA PLACE!

-LA FERME!

Elle retint un cri, il chancelait, tout rouge, et son elfe, Doney, accourut à lui pour l'aider à se maintenir. Il lança un regard de "Tenez-votre-Monstre-en-Jupette-Tranquille-!" à Pikkles, qui haussa les épaules.

Alors ils entrèrent dans la Gargantuesque Salle à Manger. Elle était immense, et sans leurs tantes, elle paraissait bien vide. Les Tantes n'étaient pas là, elles avaient dû sortir pour affaire, bien que l'heure ne s'y prête pas. Elles ne sortaient que rarement, et leurs sorties étaient toujours de courte durée.

La Table avait été dressée, et le chandelier étincelait au dessus d'eux, les naperon d'une blancheur immaculée avaient été repassés, les couverts bien alignés brillaient de mille feux, et les verres étaient remplis de diverses boissons.

S'installant l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent à peine, plongés sur une assiette de purée qu'on leur avait servi.

-James... Je... Je suis désolée...

Il ne disait rien, il fixait son assiette d'un air méchant.

Quelques mois auparavant, il avait débarqué avec le notaire pour habiter ici, et les tantes l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts, bien qu'elles aient longtemps discuté avec le vieux notaire dans leur bureau personnel. La notion même de la pièce signifiait que c'était une conversation qui n'était pas anodine.

Dans le journal, le lendemain, il y avait eu un article sur le "Massacre de GreyHaven Lane". Demeure Traditionnelle et Immuable de la puissante famille Potter, réputée pour sa noblesse, sa fortune et son humanité. Il y était écrit que tous les membres avaient été trouvés assassinés inexplicablement, et que seul le cadet de la famille avait survécu avec son elfe, cachés dans un placard de la cuisine.

D'après les enquêteurs, les conclusions écartaient un meurtre non-prémédité. Le carnage avait eu un but précis, détruire tous les membres de la famille Potter.

Il était bien évident que dès lors, il fut proscrit aux enfants de sortir. Sans exception.

OoO

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit confortable d'Evey, tandis que Doney tonnait qu'il était inconcevable qu'un mâle de sept ans partage la couche d'une femelle du même âge, car l'union pourrait être consommée et que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Pikkles venait de lui balancer un rouleau à pâtisserie qui vint s'écraser contre son visage pompeux.

-Foutaises! Grinça-t-elle, sur le corps assommé de son collègue.

Elle vint faire un bisou aux enfants, éteignit la lumière, et tira Doney hors de la chambre, ramassant au passage son rouleau de bois.

-Et toi, Evey, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment "noble". Si j'ai des origines glorieuses...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils entendirent dans la pièce voisine - la chambre de James - la fenêtre s'ouvrir d'un seul coup.

Ils se turent instantanément, comprenant que la fenêtre n'est pas un passage des plus civilisés pour pénétrer une demeure. C'était donc quelqu'un d'inconu... ou pire.

Des mouvements se firent entendre, et une voix gronda dans le noir une incantation.

- Evey, c'est le cinglé qui a tué tout...

-Vite, viens!

Elle le saisit par la main et ils décampèrent, ouvrant la fenètre, sautant sur le toit et courant.

-E...EE...EEEVEY, ON VA OU, LA?

-Cours!

Elle le tirait de toutes ses forces, et jetait des regards affolés vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la pelouse du jardin et se ruèrent vers la Jérusalem Céleste, le seul endroit connu d'eux, de Severus. Et de personne d'autre.

-Vite! James! Vite! Vite!

-J'ai pas de chaussons, je te signale!

-Grimpe! Ordonna-t-elle sèchement, alors qu'ils atteignirent l'échelle.

-Qui va là?!

-Severus, c'est nous!... Chut, crie pas trop fort! chuchota-t-elle, tandis que James rejoignait le petit sorcier en haut, dans la cabane.

-Pourquoi tu l'amènes, lui? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Il est en danger! Je demande l'asile pour lui.

-On n'est pas chez les bonnes soeurs! Grinça le garçonnet en croisant les bras de dépit. Et voilà que le cousin se ramenait et qu'il profitait des largesses de...

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une branche craquer.

-EVEY! MONTE!

Elle leur envoya l'échelle de corde et se planta au pied de l'arbre, seule dans l'obscurité. Trop tard pour échapper à l'inconnu.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... comme on se retrouve... James.

Une voix caverneuse mais très masculine se fit entendre près d'elle. Des mains la saisirent par la taille.

-Lâchez-moi! Lâchez-moi!

Les deux autres en haut restèrent muets de terreur.

-Mais... Qui es-tu?

-Je suis le Ministre des voleurs! Cria la fillette, hystérique, face à la menace d'un homme dangereux.

Il la plaça en pleine lumière, de sorte qu'il pût voir son petit visage effrayé.

Visage qui lui rappellait vaguement quelque chose.

-Où est- le petit James?

-Dans la caverne d'Ali Baba! Hurla-t-elle. Il la lâcha, perturbé par les ondes sonores:

-Tu vas me le payer, petite...

Mais alors, Severus hurla plus fort que lui:

-A L'AIDE, AU MEUTRE! A L'AIDE!

Et James se joignit à lui, la voix cassée par la terreur:

-A L'AIDE! A L'AIDE!

Déjà les lumière s'allumaient dans la maison, et le jardinier accourait avec ses chiens.

Des cris de firent entendre dans la nuit profonde. La silhouette regarda la fillette quelques secondes, comme si elle voulait percer quelque mystère, puis transplana en grognant.

Tout était fini.

OoO

-Tu t'en vas tôt aujourd'hui, chéri...

-J'ai du travail qui m'attend! Cria-t-il à sa femme en lui envoyant un dernier baiser. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et ferma la fenètre.

Il valait mieux laisser les fenêtres fermées... Quand les protecteurs s'aventuraient au dehors.

**OoO**

**voilà... A la semaine prochaine... C'est plus ou moins la fin des galères pour moi... Plus ou moins... Une tite review, tout de même, nan? Voui! Allez, soyons fous!**


	11. Souvenirs d'un Après Midi

**Rebonjour (eh oui, on est dimanche... Forte, la snakky, hein? Une vraie championne...)!! Remercie pour vos reviews (Sevivi, je t'ai vue!) Merci A kiko pour l'agréable moment passé en compagnie de sa fic... Merci à ma mère pour m'avoir laissé la tite soeur pour me pourrir la soirée avec du Princesses et compagnie... Un gros bonjour à Didine, Welva, Angel, Enitna, Guignou, Gabrielle, Archea (on sait jamais, des fois ca l'intéresse des fics hétéros... héhé)...  
**

**Et...**

...

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MON HOMME!! (J'ai réservé Indy pour le 23, j'éspère que ça te tente, une soirée avec lui...)**

...

**Merci de supporter mes conneries avec l'aimable et délicate intention que vous avez tous de me laissez une review encourageante pour avoir passé plus d'un après-midi sur mon ordi plutôt que de finir de lire MON Virgile... (voui, vous pourrez constater de ma frustration)**

**OoO**

Pikkles finit de lui brosser les cheveux, toujours mécontente du résultat, et la contempla un bref instant dans ce miroir un peu poussiéreux. Au fond, était-ce encore la petite fille qui avait été incorrigible qu'elle venait de coiffer?

Elle semblait plutôt abattue.

-Allons, Miss... Vous connaîtrez des jours meilleurs... Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer avec gentillesse et pudeur.

Pour toute réponse, Evey se retourna et la fixa avec intensité, comme si les mots étaient désuets pour décrire l'universel état dans lequel elle se débattait.

-Vous devez vous ressaisir... vous me faites penser à cette tête que vous faisiez devant vos tantes lorsqu'elles ont essayé de vous envoyer dans cette école étrange...

Evey se prit pour la deuxième fois à sourire. Les images du passé, même douloureuses, sont parfois un échappatoire au présent, notamment à la détresse de certaines situations qui n'en finissaient pas.

OoO

-Je l'ai reçu! C'est super!

Severus accourait vers elle, tenant une enveloppe à la main. Elle lisait un des chants de Virgile, se perdant dans les caractères grecs qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, accoudée à la balustrade qu'ils avaient aménagés dans la Jérusalem Céleste.

Quatre ans auparavant, il y avait eu cette nuit où tous avaient eu peur. Depuis, elle avait demandé à James de ne plus y mettre les pieds, et de ne rien en dire à personne. Surtout pas Tante Moira.

La vie avait continué ainsi, très calme, comme un long fleuve sans remous. Leçons diverses et variées, lectures, apprentissages, rires et larmes, sans grands événements. Severus et elle continuaient de se voir dans leur Jérusalem Céleste, passaient leurs après-midi à pérorer sur des sujets sans queue ni tête et mangeaient ce que Pikkles avait bien voulu donner à Evey pour son escapade incongrue.

Or, c'est dans un de ces après-midi sans perturbations que vint les premières secousses.

-Evey! Regarde ça! c'est... C'est... Je suis un vrai sorcier!

La jeune fille lâcha Virgile en pleine visite de Vénus à Enée pour l'observer avec méfiance. Visiblement, il parlait de la lettre de Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait pas reçu mais ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, puisque James lui-même n'en avait pas de telle dans les mains.

Il aurait triomphé, l'idiot, le petit bougre... Encore à un match de Quidditch, pour le samedi après-midi...

Severus grimpa lentement à l'échelle de corde, en laquelle il ne plaçait pas toute sa confiance, puis afficha un petit air narquois et victorieux devant son amie, un peu perplexe.

-Tu as reçu quoi, exactement? Grimaça-t-elle, agacée, de mauvaise foi.

-La lettre!! De Poudlard! J'ai une bourse! Je peux y aller! Je ne serai pas obligé d'aller dans cette purée d'orphelinat moldu!

Lorsqu'elle comprit à quel point il était important pour lui d'avoir une alternative à la destinée d'un parfait moldu, elle se força à sourire. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas une, également?

-Et alors, elle dit quoi, cette lettre?

Severus aperçut l'édition de Virgile et soupira:

-Tes devoirs?

-Non, pour le plaisir. C'est très agréable de voir l'histoire romaine romancée dans un tel souffle épique.

-Tu fais ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi... Grinça-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle se prit à rire, et sortit des pages de petits parchemins. Depuis le temps que Severus voulait apprendre les runes... Ils passèrent leur après-midi, une fois de plus dans les feuillages de l'arbre qui abritait la cité divine, et bien que ce soit un après-midi parfaitement normal à bien des égards, il n'en restait pas moins qu 'Evey attendait avec impatience de rentrer chez elle. Elle aussi voulait aller à Poudlard, et être avec Severus. Rien que l'idée qu'il serait dans une école en internat alors qu'elle serait probablement ailleurs lui donnait des nausées.

Ou du moins, la rendait follement distraite:

-Evey? tu es en train de lire un parchemin vierge...

-Nom d'une chouette! S'écria-t-elle.

Il la scruta avec intensité et ses pupilles étaient troublantes.

-Severus... Je... Je dois y aller. S'excusa-t-elle en se levant.

-Où tu vas? Demanda-t-il, hébété.

-J'ai... J'ai... Un cours de Latin! Expliqua-t-elle à la dérobée.

-Un samedi après-midi?! Bredouilla-t-il, complètement abasourdi. Elle ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos ainsi.

-Je suis vraiment navrée, Severus... c'est que j'ai la mémoire courte en ce moment...

-T'es plutôt mauvaise menteuse, ouais! Grogna-t-il en croquant dans une pomme.

-Arrête! Tu sais très bien que je suis ton amie!

-Au vu de la façon dont tu te comportes, on dirait pas, non...

-Essaye de me comprendre!

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de comprendre, justement, car elle sauta en bas de l'arbre, roula par terre, habituée qu'elle était à des inconsciences de ce type, et courut jusqu'au Manoir, le laissant désemparé.

OoO

Tante Moira et Tante Abigail les attendaient. Elles étaient posément assises à la table de la Salle à Manger.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir en face d'elle, dans leurs petits souliers. Si les Tantes les attendaient, cela n'augurait rien de bon. En général.

Tante Abigail était une petite femme replète, d'humeur gaie et tendre, un peu excentrique, mais toujours généreuse. On disait d'elle qu'elle était naïve, ce qui était absolument faux. Elle avait la bonhomie des Potter, étant la sœur du défunt père de James. Elle avait 45 ans et en paraissait 35, tant elle était toujours joyeuse. Souvent, lorsque James ou plus fréquemment Evey faisait des bêtises, elle prenait le parti de la victime et les consolait, si elle en avait l'occasion.

Tante Moira était une femme de 28 ans, très jolie, mais assombrie par des traits sévères, que la présence d'Abigail rendait encore plus flagrants. Elle était souvent taciturne, et ne parlait que lorsqu'elle était en privé avec Abigail ou que la situation l'exigeait. Les enfants la voyaient plus comme un mystère incarné dont la clé était une recherche insoluble et inutile. Elle était d'un hermétisme avec eux qu'ils en étaient effrayés. Tout comme Evey, elle avait une grande passion pour la lecture.

-Mes petits, vous avez du courrier... Commença Abigail en leur lançant un regard poupon.

Ils déglutirent, très curieux.

-James, tu as reçu une lettre, de Poudlard...

James sursauta et bondit de joie pour crier sa joie, tandis que sa cousine attendait, très stressée.

-Et Evey...

Les tantes se regardèrent un instant, puis Abigail respira un grand coup, avant de reprendre, un peu plus grave:

-Nous avons deux opportunités quant à ton orientation. Tu peux aller étudier à Eton, un collège très réputé... Ou aller à Poudlard...

Bien qu'elle ait ardemment voulu rentrer à Poudlard dans l'après-midi, elle demeura silencieuse, tout à coup. Eton.

Eton, c'était un collège prestigieux, mondialement connu, qui avait accueilli des Princes, des poètes et des titres ronflants. Est-ce que son amitié avec Severus valait Eton?

Abigaill allait parler, mais Moira toussota discrètement, stoppant net les "alleluia" exaspérants du futur élève en extase.

-C'est un choix primordial, Evey. Tâche de ne pas le prendre à la légère...

OoO

-Oui, vous avez la même tête qu'à cette époque... conclut Pikkles.

-Tant de choses se sont passées... Tant de vies ont été brisées... Bégaya Evey en réprimant un soupir.

-Tant de vues ont baissé? Comment ça?

Pikkles et sa surdité qui empire avec l'âge... Grommela-t-elle en son for intérieur.

**OoO**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE! JOYEUX CHAPITRE ( Ah ça, pour être joyeux, c'est du délire... --°)!!**


	12. Rogue versus Potter

**Bon, je tiens quand même à dire suite aux doléances de quelques courageux que c'est tout à fait normal que vous ne compreniez rien pour le moment. Héhéhé.**

**vous pouvez quand même deviner quelques trucs avec ce que vous avez. Par exemple, le fait même qu'Evey hésite entre Eton et Severus... C'est louche, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, bref, passons.**

**(snakky... Passe vite! Bonjour aux habitués, bonjour aux nouveaux, bonjour à ceux qui ont décroché, bonjour aux autres...)**

**OoO**

James venait de transplaner non loin de l'ancien manoir. Celui de sa tante Abigail, chez qui il avait habité jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Mais les fastes de son ancien foyer n'avaient rien de commun avec le sinistre de la ruelle dans laquelle il avait atterri. Le vent balayait des canettes sur le bitume gris, et ça et là, des chats feulaient ou se battaient, devant des maisons décrépies, mal entretenues et glauques.

Spinner's End, le quartier des pauvres. Un quartier où l'homme sans futur pouvait se déchaîner sur ses voisins, sur sa propre famille. James réajusta ses lunettes, frissonna et remonta la rue en regardant ses pieds. Puis, il s'arrêta devant une maison dont l'extérieur ressemblait aux autres, et bifurqua dans l'allée du jardin, faite de gravillons parmi lesquels de mauvaises herbes jaillissaient.

De petits volcans de verdure.

Il frappa trois coups et crispa ses mâchoires en attendant.

OoO

-Tiens donc.

La voix était acide, plate et informe.

-Severus... commença-t-il en esquissant un vain sourire.

Pourquoi sourire devant un être qui n'essayait même pas de se montrer coopératif?

-Potter, mais restons intimes... Pourquoi avoir abandonné le "Snivellus" qui m'allait comme un gant? murmura-t-il sournoisement en le brûlant de ses orbes noires.

-Puis-je... entrer?

James serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine, glacé par le vent.

-C'est bien contre ma volonté... Grinça Severus.

Le visiteur pénétra la demeure de Rogue, et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, déjà en lutte face aux réparties de l'homme à qui il devait parler.

L'intérieur était sobre, confiné, comme si le soleil ne pouvait plus briller au dehors. Il avait condamné les fenêtres, il avait fait installer des verrous sur la porte (sans parler des sorts invisbles), et rien n'eut pût dire qu'il avait eu une famille. Ici-même.

-Whisky?

-Plutôt de l'eau, merci.

James sourit encore à la statue animée qui remplissait son propre verre avec de l'eau-de-vie.

-Beau mariage, Potter. Belle mariée, en tout cas.

Il but une gorgée de whisky, tandis que son invité se renfonçait dans le fauteuil.

-Comment vas-t-elle, au fait, la mariée?

Ses questions mettaient le mari mal à l'aise par leur sécheresse, et par les yeux avides et coléreux de l'homme.

-Elle va bien, merci. Elle savoure son bonheur...

Severus faillit cracher dans son verre, tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que James le mette au défi.

-Vraiment? Lâcha-t-il en jetant un regard plein de pitié sur la masse assise dans son fauteuil.

-D'ailleurs, je te dois des remerciements... Pour nous avoir présentés... Tu te souviens?

-Comme si c'était hier... Murmura Severus dans un souffle inaudible avant de plonger son visage sur le verre de liqueur pour absorber le liquide de l'Oubli. Même avec cela, il ne pouvait oublier...

Potter aperçut ses lèvres. Elles se mouvaient sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Si seulement il savait la raison de sa visite...

OoO

-James! T'es nul!

-Oh eh, ça va! C'est pas moi qui ai tenu à dire au revoir aux dix chiens du jardinier!

-Abruti! Tu volais dans ta chambre! J'entendais même ton elfe crier!

-Menteuse!

-Les enfants...

Abigail soupirait. Ces deux-là n'arrêteraient probablement jamais de se disputer. Et pourtant. Ils étaient presque inséparables. Du moins lorsque James n'allait pas à ses entraînements de quidditch.Dans ces cas-là, Evey était malade, cloîtrée dans sa chambre. La pauvre.

Au fond, ils s'adoraient.

Elle obliqua son petit regard gracile vers Moira qui les suivait sans rien dire, de loin. Les enfants ne se doutaient de rien, évidemment.

Cette dernière avançait à travers King's Cross sans rien réveler de son malaise. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux bambins qui couraient l'un après l'autre dans l'insouciance la plus totale.

OoO

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer la barrière? T'as peur?

James et son interrogation orale.

-Au revoir, tante Moira!

Evey et sa fougue chronique.

-Au revoir les enfants. Travaillez-bien.

-Oh, il est l'heure d'y aller, venez, mes enfants...

Et le regard apitoyé d'Abigail.

Et ils étaient partis.

OoO

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec ce naze?

-C'est pas un naze! Arrête!

Ils surent que la conversation s'arrêterait ici alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du train. Le mot "Arrête" était devenu une ligne jaune, un terrain orthographique infranchissable.

Et enfin, elle avait reconnu à travers la vitre d'un compartiment les cheveux si gras de son ami. Son coeur avait bondi de joie et elle s'était élancée vers lui, fière de partager le voyage avec lui. James l'avait suivie en trâinant des pieds.

Il n'était pas seul. Une fille dormait, la tête posée angéliquement sur son épaule.

-Seve...

Evey, s'arrêta, choquée.

-C'est qui?

-Elle s'apelle Lily.

-Tu la connaîs d'où?

-Elle habite dans mon quartier.

-Menteur.

-Mais si!

James arriva:

-Ben tiens! On se croirait sous le sapin. Le soldat de plomb et la petite danseuse.

-Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé!

Severus et Evey avaient grincé en même temps contre le cousin. Qui siffla innocement en s'asseyant en face de la jeune endormie.

-Depuis quand tu la connaîs?

-Depuis toujours!

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue!

-Parce que tu ne sortais pas de ton château...

-Manoir! MA-NOIR! C'est pas pareil!

James venait d'intervenir, mais quatres yeux se plantèrent sur lui et il se dit qu'il en manquait quatre autres pour représenter une araignée à qui on viendrait de ruiner la toile.

Evey s'assit à côté de James et n'adressa plus la parole à quiconque pendant le voyage. En particulier lorsque "Lily" se réveilla et sourit à tout le monde d'un air chaleureux et bienveillant.

Severus demeura songeur, et puisque personne ne semblait vouloir faire connaissance, Lily et James, qui supportaient très peu cette ambiance d'hécatombe, bavardèrent tranquillement.

OoO

-Et les deux Gryffondors de ce compartiment sont aujourd'hui mariés... Grommela Severus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil en face de celui de James.

-Oui. Admit-il en souriant vaguement.

-Et Evey... en Serpentard... Je suis sûr que tu as été déçu en l'apprenant, Potter...

OoO

Il les voyait entretenir la même conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le train, comme si rien ne se passait autour d'eux. Et dans son champ de vision, Evey, encore dans la masse des élèves à la maison indéterminée. Elle boudait encore, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi avait-elle donc réagi ainsi? Ce n'était pas correct.

-Severus Rogue!

Le Choixpeau l'avait appelé et il s'était assis sur la tabouret.

_"Tu as de l'ambition... Assez pour aller en Serpentard... Toutefois, tu as aussi du courage et cela te vaudrais d'aller à Gryffondor... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses... mmmh?"_

Pas Gryffondor. Pas cette vision infernal de ce duo... Lily obnubilée par le cousin arriéré d'Evey... Non.

_"SERPENTARD"_

OoO

Il était assis à Serpentard depuis cinq minutes lorsque le choixpeau appela Evey Greyborow. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, le chapeau remua, et elle scruta la salle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux, noirs comme la nuit de Severus et elle se détendit. Le choixpeau cria "Serpentard".

OoO

-Elle a sûrement choisi d'aller avec toi... Avoua James en baissant la tête.

Rogue ne répondit rien.

-Après tout, vous êtes tous de même restés en de très bons termes... Elle t'as toujours aimé, de toute manière.

Le jeune Severus baissa la tête et fixa son verre au liquide brunâtre.

Evey.

-... Et elle, Potter... Comment va-t-elle?

James cligna des yeux, et fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension:

-Bien... Bien... Enfin, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait vivre chez toi...

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur en fixant le marié avec intérêt:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Oui, elle... Elle vivait chez Sirius, au Square Grimmauld, jusqu'à... Jusqu'au mois dernier. Et puis, elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait chez toi... Qu'elle avait repris contact avec toi... Que vous aviez parlé... Et qu'elle ne me causerait plus de soucis en restant là-bas. J'avoue que c'est elle que je venais voir aujourd'hui...

-Quoi?!

Quelle était cette histoire abracadabrante? Fantasque? Evey et lui s'étaient séparés un peu avant le terme de leur septième année, à cause d'un enseignant, et il ne l'avait plus revue depuis tout ce temps. Depuis presque un an.

-Potter... qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, la tension montait peu à peu alors qu'ils ne se comprenaient plus. Le passé les réunissait plus ou moins, mais le présent les différenciait radicalement.

-Je te le répète, je suis venu la voir, suivant ses propos le mois dernier! Après tout, ce n'était pas si difficile à concevoir! Sirius est à l'université, et il a accepté qu'elle vive dans ce taudis... elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller!

-Oui, elle préfère vivre avec Sirius que... Severus devenait de plus en plus furieux.

-Il est à Edimbourg à l'université! James s'impatientait.

-Et pour une fois elle vit toute seule et elle n'est pas contente, beuheuheu?!

-Severus! Tu étais son ami, bordel! Tu ne peux pas même faire semblant d'être charitable?!

-Tu peux parler, elle ne vit pas non plus avec toi, Potter!

-Parce qu'elle serait en danger! Je te signale que nous sommes en guerre!

-La bonne excuse... Cracha Rogue en tapant sur le rebord du fauteuil.

-MERDE! MAIS ASSUME CE QUE TU AS A VOIR AVEC ELLE!

-Et en quoi suis-je obligé de l'abriter? Glissa Severus doucereusement, sûr de son coup.

-PARCE QU'ELLE ÉLÈVE TON ENFANT, SEVERUS!

**OoO**

**Je vais voir si je vous ponds un deuxième chap ce weekend... Ca dépendra des reviews... NIARK!**


	13. Souvenirs d'une Nuit Inoubliable

**Deuxième chapitre... Dédicacé à Kiko et Luciii3 (merci les filles, vos reviews m'ont réchauffé le coeur). Brefouille, donc pour vous un petit chapitre introductif à l'amour naissant d'evey et Rogue. Passionnées des passages M, je vous en fournirai un plus tard, parole de langue de vipère. Celui-là** **n'est que le début.**

**Ne me dites pas que vous captez toujours pas, c'est encore normal, personne ne sait qui a tué Moira et Abigail. C'est normal, je répète, la situation est sous sontrôle.**

** Faut bien que je m'amuse avec vous, vous qui ne m'écrivez que bien peu souvent...**

**OoO**

Evey se leva et arpenta la pièce, tandis que Pikkles sautait de son tabouret et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire pour y trouver une tenue décente.

-Vous verrez, vous ne regretterez pas d'être ici.

-Mais il a tué Moira et Abigail! Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne te tue, toi! C'est un monstre! Et maintenant, il m'a enlevé mon enfant!

-Vous avez peur des relents des marionnettes, des petits pois et des monstrueux éléphants?

Pikkles et sa fichue surdité. Evey soupira et se massa les tempes. Cet homme, ce rustre, l'avait accueillie au manoir il y avait un mois et aussitôt, l'avait privée de sa baguette. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le pire pour Evey, car elle était mère. Et vulnérable.

Il avait emmené son enfant, la pétrifiant dans cet endroit qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme d'une vie meilleure. Tout n'était que poussière, tout était froid, les meubles et les pièces vides, les lustres et les livres, éteints, les miroirs et les statues étaient brisés. Elle demeurait ici parce qu'elle le devait. Il ne lui rendrait son enfant que si elle restait ici. Elle était piégée. Impuissante, démunie.

Heureusement ou pas, il lui restait sa vieille elfe, qui gardait espoir, comme si tout ce que sa maîtresse endurait n'était que naturel et rédempteur. Et le souvenir de Severus.

-Vous savez, vous avez toujours vos livres... Vous vous souvenez de vos livres...?

-Je ne garde en mémoire que son visage.

-Le Rivage des Syrtes? Oui, un livre assez compliqué. Je n'y ai jamais rien entendu!

-Je ne dessine de mes rêves que le contour de ses traits palpitants.

-Les Vautours?... Connais pas. Ça parle de quoi?

-Je me réchauffe de sa voix, comme un écho plaintif, qui me chercherait sur tous les chemins obscurs...

-Jude l'Obscur?... Oui très bon. Mais un peu désuet, non?

-Il marche dans mon ombre, et sa muette présence apaise ma douleur...

-La Mouette? De Tchekov?...vous z'avez pas plus tapageur non plus?

-Et un jour, il me reviendra, il me reviendra et sauvera notre enfant...

-Vous récitez des vers de Pétrarque, hein? C'est bien votre style...

Evey se tut et se remémora cette déchirure lors de leur septième année.

OoO

Comme toujours, ils s'étaient retrouvés près de la statue de la sorcière borgne et ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, pour y passer la nuit ensemble. A travailler, en bons amis qu'ils étaient.

-Evey, t'aurais pu lui dire ça autrement... C'est pas très plaisant d'entendre de sa propre cousine qu'on est le "plus abruti des Dom Juan..."

-Il le méritait! Tu as vu comme il a traité Lily cette semaine? La pauvre!

Severus rit tout de même à la tête renfrognée que son amie faisait:

-Et maintenant, il est tellement vexé qu'il veut retourner au manoir pour Noêl. Il aura droit à se faire admonester par tes deux tantines!

-Ne ris pas de mes tantines, elles sont très bien, mes tantes!

-Oui, elles t'ont cloîtrée dans ton horrible prison pendant onze ans... Un service mémorable!

-Severus, t'es pas drôle! Elles ont fait cela pour notre bien! tu te souviens de cette nuit...? Ou James a failli se faire tuer? C'est normal de...

-Oui mais lui, il a une nature à s'attirer les problèmes!

-Arrête!

Elle venait de marquer la limite, comme toujours. Evey était très protectrice de James et très jalouse de la réputation de ses tantes. Le jeune homme tenta donc de rattraper maladroitement la conversation:

-Et le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tu le trouves comment?

Evey frissonna:

-Je ne sais pas, je le trouve étrange. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé... Mais bon, le cours s'est passé normalement. A part lorsqu'il nous a mentionné, James et moi. C'était un ton malsain, tu ne trouves pas?

Elle se retourna vers lui et il put voir une mince lueur d'inquiètude passer dans ses yeux. C'était un appel à la calmer par une démagogie affectée:

-Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas...

-Je suis sérieuse, Severus.

Apparemment, il avait mal interprété son regard. Elle voulait une réponse franche:

-Ben, oui, c'était un regard qui a jeté un malaise, mais il faut laisser les choses venir. Ne te mets pas Martel en tête, attends de voir venir.

Elle grimaça. Même quand elle lui demandait de lui donner une réponse franche et sans atours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sortir son attitude de "Je-Sais-Tout"!

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence entre les murs froids.

Ce nouveau professeur de DCFM... Le professeur Dippet avait pris sa retraite l'année dernière et la directrice des Gryffondor avait pris sa place, à la recherche d'un professeur qui pourrait pourvoir le siège des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Minerva MacGonagall avait ainsi engagé un certain Tom Jedusor qui avait été un ancien élève. Particulièrement brillant, car il avait un blason à son nom dans la Salle des Insignes où briller une dalle sur laquelle il était écrit qu'il avait rendus des grands services à l'école.

-Mais il est tout de même un peu bizarre, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Severus frissonna. Il avait eu l'air de s'intéresser grandement à son nom et ses yeux avaient roulé de malice lorsqu'il avait aperçu au fond de la classe l'élève discret.

Ils atteignirent la Salle sur Demande mais ne se doutaient pas en pénétrant la pièce qu'ils étaient épiés. Une ombre les observait depuis l'angle du couloir. Elle se retira en ne laissant voir qu'un bout de sa cape.

OoO

-Evey je suis fatigué, on peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir...

-Mais c'est passionnant! Se récria-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Ils dormaient dans cette salle tous les soirs, avec leurs deux lits respectifs, au centre d'une bibliothèque immense. Et pour Severus, cela était un délice perpétuel, quand bien même Evey ferait montre d'un caractère de cochon. Comme ce soir.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais elle comptait plus que n'importe qui pour lui. Peut être depuis cet incident lors du saule cogneur. Les petits amis de son cousin s'étaient amusés à le faire entrer dans la gueule du loup, mais son amie l'avait su et avait hurlé sur James, qui avait accouru pour le sauver.

Il avait saisi ce regard d'angoisse qu'elle avait affiché lorsqu'il avait été tiré de là. Elle haletait. C'était très impressionnant. Aujourd'hui encore, il était sûr que Sirius se remémorerait la raclée qu'elle lui avait fichue dans sa furie. Et son cousin.

Visiblement cet incident avait brisé quelque chose entre eux.

-Severus, tu es impossible! J'en suis à la révolte gobeline des années 1847-1848. Marlof le Sage vient de se faire assassiner par un sorcier inconnu!

Il s'affaissa sur son lit. Merlin qu'elle était horripilante avec ses histoires de gobelin. Ces abrutis de gobelins. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas existés. Il aurait pu passer une nuit adorable à parler avec elle. A la place, elle leur consacrait toute son attention et il restait là, à papillonner en attendant qu'elle s'endorme sur Godefric le vaillant qui tue Marlif le Pieux pour s'assurer le contrôle de la compagnie Gringott's en 1927.

Perspective trop douloureuse.

Il fit léviter l'ouvrage, lui arrachant un cri. Elle se retourna, furieuse, vers lui.

-SEVERUS! RENDS-LE MOI!

-Ah ça! Va falloir venir les chercher, tes gobelins.

-Seve..!!

-Allez Evey, viens chercher les gobelins!

Il s'assit sur son lit et attira le livre à lui, passionné par ce nouveau jeu. Il afficha même un petit sourire en coin, très sardonique.

-Je te déteste!

Elle accourut sur son lit, et de ses petites mains blanches, tenta vainement d'attraper le livre, à quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus de la tête de l'imperturbable gredin.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les manches de son pyjama effleurèrent son visage et que son parfum l'entoura, pour savourer une sensation qui lui était familière, bien qu'il ne sache pas la nommer.

Elle retomba sur lui, à force de s'étirer et d'étirer son corps pour attraper l'ouvrage.

Ils restèrent allongés, ainsi, étonnés comme s'ils prenaient conscience de la situation comme un rêve qui vient de se terminer pour laisser place à un réveil brutal. Et une réalité qui jaillissait de façon trop violente.

Son corps s'étalait sur lui, le couvrait. Il le sentait fermement sous sa chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles interminables sur son torse et lui chatouillaient la peau. Son souffle était chaud dans son cou et son parfum. Ce parfum. Cette terrible fragrance qui ne faisait que précipiter ses sens dans une abîme de délires jouissifs.

Il haleta, désemparé mais pris de tremblements qui lui firent se mordre la lèvre.

Elle était sur lui. Elle avait le nez contre son cou délicat. Ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et son corps sous elle, qui pulsait avec une force envoûtante. La chaleur qui se répandait en elle était certes gênante, mais très agréable, et elle eut l'envie irrépressible de s'y abandonner, comme une vapeur qui l'envelopperait voluptueusement.

Elle se détendit mais releva la tête, pour le regarder.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Éperdus, étonnés mais vivants. Tendrement vivants.

Il approcha son visage d'elle, ses mains emparèrent son petit visage surpris et l'emprisonnèrent avec douceur. Elle se laissa faire, pencha la tête de côté et épousa ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, d'abord chastement, puis avec fougue, avec maladresse et tempête.

Le lit s'agita sous eux, grinça.

Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre cette même nuit, entourés des tous les poètes du monde, rangés sur des étagères, qui les regardaient avec bienveillance.

Elle cria, elle empoigna les couvertures, et crispa ses mâchoires. Il poussa, soupira, gémit et murmura. Ils haletèrent, suèrent et s'étreignirent jusqu'au petit matin.

Personne ne vint les chercher ici le lendemain. Et la fin d'après-midi les trouva encore enlacés, encore attachés l'un à l'autre malgré le temps et l'inconscience.

OoO

Evey sourit quelque peu à cette pensée. Leur première fois. Que devenait-il, à présent, le père de son enfant? Viendrait-il l'arracher à ce Tom Jedusor qui retenait l'enfant et sa malheureuse mère?

Pikkles sortit une robe de jeune fille de son armoire:

-Je suis sûre qu'elle vous ira comme un gant!

-Tu dis cela chaque matin, Pikkles.

-Vous préférez un costume de marin? Mais qu'elle idée!

Evey secoua la tête, lui sourit et enfila la robe tendue par l'elfe, même si elle ne lui allait que moyennement. Avec les années, elle avait grandi et cette robe était décidément trop petite.

**OoO**

**voilà, comme promis à Enitna, deux chapitres (oui, je sais, c'est le soleil de votre vie, la joie de vos soirées, le bonheur de vos fantasmes, etc. le pied, quoi.) Allez, une petite review, juste pour dire que vous comprenez pas. Çà serait tellement gentil... (noeils de cocker inadmissible de la part d'une auteuse indépendante...)**

**Et si je vous dis que je vouzaiiiiiime?**

**(Encore ces saloperies de noeils de cocker qui vaudraont à Snakky une réputation de mendiante... tu te fourvoies, ma vieille...)**


	14. Un conte de Noël

**Bonjour à tous!! Bonjour à mes petites musettes... Beegees, Mandine, Kiko, Angel, Enitna, Sevivi... Et un grand merci à LuU-cii-3, Alatariel Melawen, PetiteGridou (un chapiiiitre, pliiiz!!), Tessa, et Sainte7851... Merci beaucoup.**

**Les autres... Grrr.**

**OoO**

-Mon... Pardon?!

James se calma instantanément. Même si la rage battait encore les chemins en lui, il ne put que se raidir en constatant qu'Evey n'avait pas mis Snivellus au parfum.

-Tu as eu un enfant avec elle... Âgé de trois mois... Bredouilla-t-il sombrement, mais plus lentement.

-Je vois... Grommela le jeune père en ingurgitant l'intégralité d'un autre verre de whisky. Ses yeux cherchaient des indices partout autour de lui, dans une folie frénétique. Bien entendu, sa maison n'était pas l'espace dans lequel il devait touver des preuves de sa paternité.

-Elle... Elle ne t'avait pas dit, n'est-ce p...

-NON!

Il s'était levé comme s'il était en feu. James se passa les mains sur les temps et dans les cheveux, les mettant plus encore en bataille tandis que son interlocuteur marchait de long en large dans le salon confiné en serrant les poings. Visiblement, il en avait plus après Evey qu'il n'avait de joie d'avoir quelque chose d'irrémédiablement commun avec elle.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne purent parler. Puis ce fut une incommunication plus verbale:

-Elle aurait dû me le dire! La petite idiote! Idiote!

-Je ne savais pas...

-Un enfant! Mais c'est tout de même légitime que je sache un truc pareil!

-Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait chez toi!

-Je la déteste!

-Elle ne te hait point...

-L'immonde, l'indigne, la traîtresse!

-Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait... Mais ne pouvait trouver le moyen de te demander pardon, je suppose...

-Eh bien qu'elle aille au diable!

James soupira. Peut-être fallait-il faire revenir à la surface les évènements qu'il s'était juré d'oublier... Ou que sa conscience faisait tout pour oublier, tout du moins.

-Severus. Assieds-toi.

Il n'avait pas été dur, pas autoritaire, mais ferme. Une conviction brûlait dans ses mots, et cela fit plier le jeune homme au verre de whisky. Il sentait qu'il ne fallait pas tergiverser en cet instant.

-Severus... Il faut que tu te souviennes de Noël dernier...

-Noël dernier... Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier... murmura-t-il en pensant à leur première fois qui s'était passée à quelques jours près avant la fête.

-Je suis parti pour le manoir... Je... Avec la dispute que j'avais eu avec Lily...

-Je sais déjà tout ça, Potter!

James eut un sourire triste:

-Tu vas connaître le détail de mes vacances, Severus...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Les vacances de Noël... James était rentré... Blême... Il avait mis Evey en garde à plusieurs reprises contre un homme... Il avait même conseillé à la jeune fille de rester avec Severus...

-Je suis rentré chez moi... Hoqueta James, probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ce qui s'était passé, et j'ai passé de très bons moments au manoir, comme toujours.

Severus eut un rictus.

-Abigail, Moira, Pikkles et Doney m'avaient accueilli avec chaleur et le séjour se passait sans évènements particuliers. Et puis le soir de Noêl... Il y a eu cet homme qui est venu...

Severus se raidit dans son fauteuil en constatant que la voix de Potter s'abattait dans son salon comme une tempête de neige.

-C'est Doney qui est allé répondre. Dès qu'il a ouvert la porte, on l'a entendu hurler, et une voix a retentit dans le Manoir. Une voix... Moira, qui était assise à mes côtés, a lâché sa fourchette, et Abigail est devenue blanche. Elles se sont tournées vers Pikkles et et moi...

Severus dardait sur un lui un regard scrutateur. Il avait plus ou moins entrevu les tantes de son amie mais elles lui avaient alors parues assez distantes, froides, insensibles au sort des enfants qu'elles avaient à charge.

-Elles ont donné l'ordre à Pikkles de me cacher et de me défendre avec sa vie. Et elles... elles se sont levées...Pikkles m'a fait sortir par derrière, mais elle était tellement retournée, tellement secouée par une telle intrusion qu'elle ne m'a pas vu revenir sur nos pas, et gagner le Manoir, la baguette à la main. J'étais prêt à affronter cet homme!

Il soupira, et reprit, une lueur sombre dans le regard:

-J'ai parcouru les pièces et les couloirs. Tout était silencieux. L'immense manoir semblait vide. Je suis allé au rez-de-chaussé, dans le Hall d'Entrée. Et j'y ai vu Doney raide, les yeux saisis d'effroi. Je reculai du cadavre, la main plaquée sur la bouche, tremblant de rage et videde douleur. Doney avait survécu à l'attaque avec moi, quelques années de cela, et il n'avait eu aucune chance, ce jour-là. Je suis donc parti pour le premier étage. J'étais... La furie me guidait.

James baissa les yeux tandis que le jeune homme en face de lui semblait s'être fait de pierre et de silence. Peut-être écoutait-il, finalement.

-J'ai parcouru encore des pièces, encore des couloirs, mais c'est dans la chambre de Moira que tout se passait. J'ai réussi à me glisser dans l'endroit depuis la porte qui reliait la chambre d'Abigail à celle de mon autre tante et je me glissai derrière le rideau.

Il retint son souffle, saisit le verre d'eau à peine utilisé et but quelques gorgées. Severus ne paraissait plus vivre, en face de lui.

-L'homme et elles étaient assis dans des fauteuils et discutaient à la lueur du chandelier. Il semblait que je connaissais cette voix, mais elle était floue, le souvenir qui me ramenait à cette intonation lui-même était flou et je me concentrai sur ce qui se disait. L'homme disait qu'il était revenu parce qu'il savait. Il regardait Moira. Et Abigail était flamboyante de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme cela auparavant. Jamais.

Abigail, il est vrai, avait toujours été une femme très ouverte, gaie, qui ne se laissait pas aller à la colère. Même avec les enfants, lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises, elle faisait les gros yeux en flanquant les mains sur ses hanches, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs attitudes repentantes.

-Elle lui disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir dans cette histoire, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de regard dans cette affaire. Moira ne disait rien, comme toujours et restait de marbre. L'homme ne cessait de la fixer. Il ne parlait qu'à elle. Parfois il était doux et on aurait dit qu'il était son mari, ou son père. Parfois il était piquant, mordant, et moi-même j'avais mal d'entendre un tel ton.

Severus était pétrifié.

-Au bout d'un moment, il a commencé à murmurer, je n'ai rien entendu. Et là, Abigail s'est jetée sur lui et a hurlé: "CA, JAMAIS!". Il... Je ne sais pas s'il en avait marre, ou si c'était seulement pour se défendre, mais il l'a... Il l'a...

-Il l'a tuée. Reprit la voix sourde et blanche de Severus. James avala sa salive, reprit une gorgée du verre d'eau, unique élément qui le rattachait au jour présent, dans la tourmente du passé.

Moira a poussé un cri, s'est jetée sur Abigail, qui était morte sur le coup. Il baissait les yeux et ne disait rien. Elle pleurait. Elle a pleuré, encore et encore. Et moi je ne bougeai pas. J'étais comme une statue. Je connaissais cette voix, je ne savais pas d'où, mais il était désormais clair que je la connaissais. Et puis j'ai compris... J'ai retrouvé son identité. C'est parce qu'il s'est moqué d'elle... Il lui a dit: "Alors, on a oublié sa baguette?"

-Jedusor... Murmura Severus.

-Je vois que tu te souviens, toi aussi... Grommela Potter.

-Et comment l'aurais-je oublié... Cette voix s'était faite sifflement et ce qu'elle laissait passer entre ses dents, c'était une rage sourde. Latente. Accumulée.

OoO

-Alors, on a oublié sa baguette?

Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Septième année, mois je mai. Severus était à terre, après avoir provoqué le professeur Jedusor. Il s'en était suivi entre eux un duel dans lequel le grand jeu pour le professeur avait été de désarmer son élève. Severus avait effectivement oublié sa baguette, tant il avait été en colère contre son enseigant.

-Ne me relancez pas... Cracha le jeune homme.

-Pourrais-je savoir quel est le motif de tant de haine? S'enquit avec légèreté le professeur.

-EVEY! Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle?! Elle croit que je suis le diable en personne!

-Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Peut-être est-ce toi qui ne te remets pas assez en question...

-Elle a changé! Vous l'avez manipulée!

Jedusor sourit à un élève à terre, de ses lèvres, un sourire figé mais victorieux:

-Tu ne sauras jamais le prouver, idiot.

-Je vous hais! Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous faites ça?!

-Faire quoi?

-Ne faites pas le malin avec moi! Elle ne me parle plus, elle m'évite, elle s'irrite dès que je lui parle!

-Bien fait... Murmura Jedusor...

OoO

-Severus...Est-ce que ça va? Demanda James, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Continue. Ordonna sèchement Severus.

-Eh bien... Après... Je crois que j'ai dû bouger. Toujours est-il que Jedusor s'est avancé vers moi, a tiré les rideaux et m'a découvert. Nous sommes resté immobiles quelques secondes, puis Moira s'est élancée vers moi. Elle criait:"Je t'en prie, Tom, pas lui!".

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Elle s'est interposée et il a eu une lueur vague. Puis il a saisi Moira et m'ordonnant de partir. Je... J'ai tenté de refuser, mais Moira m'a poussé sur la fenêtre et je suis tombé à travers les carreaux... Je me suis réveillé avec Pikkles au Chaudron Baveur, quelques jours après. Quand je suis retourné au Manoir, il était trop tard. Pas de trace de Moira. Plus rien de vivant, là-dedans.

Il s'arrêta. Et d'une autre voix,il reprit le cheminement de sa pensée:

-Evey a été manipulée par cet homme. Je n'ai cessé de le dire, même si elle avait semblé s'en séparer sans regret à la fin des cours. Elle est allée chez Sirius, et... Je pense qu'elle est allée le retrouver après tout. C'est peut-être cela.

-Qu'elle aille au diable! Répéta Severus, les poings serrés.

-Severus... Il est dangereux... Il faut la retrouver... Ne serait-ce que pour ton enfant...

Le jeune homme repensa à Jedusor qui avait tout détruit. Mais Evey n'y était-elle pas pour quelque chose dans son malheur? Elle l'avait détruit. Pourquoi devrait-il la sauver?

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, ne viens plus jamais me dire qu'elle aurait dû te parler de ton enfant. Elle aurait eubon dos avec un père comme toi.

Severus tapa du poing sur le fauteuil:

-ARRETE!

**OoO**

**Tintintin... Bon, je suppose que vous êtes contents, que vous allez cliquer sur la petite croix et laisser l'auteure tranquille. Sans reviews. merci de cette bonté, vous êtes adorables.**

**Love youuuuuuu...**


	15. Les colles empêchent les ailes de voler

**Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas un Hugo ou une Sarraute, mais amis lecteurs... Faut pas pousser. **

**Les reviews...Moyen de s'exprimer sur la qualité d'écriture d'un auteur.**

**Au sens extra-littéral, une marque d'individualité, signe que vous êtes pas une bande de consommateurs! J'ai foi en vous, c'est aussi pourquoi je vous ponds un texte exigeant. (Bon, à quelques détails près...--') Faut pas rire, c'est plus sérieux que ça en a l'air. Prenez deux minutes pour dire que vous comprenez rien, ca fait avancer les choses...**

**OoO**

**Merci de vos deux minutes d'attention, je m'attendais presque à ce que vous sautiez ce passage.**

**OoO**

Evey se leva sous un soleil froid. La chambre était vide, Pikkles n'était pas encore là. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, et descendit dans la bibliothèque, le seul endroit qui la console. Quel avenir la vie lui réservait-elle? Quelles épreuves aurait-elle encore à affronter pour prétendre à ressembler à tout le monde? Le pourrait-elle, en fin de compte?

Lorsqu'elle poussa la double porte grinçante, elle vit que rien n'avait changé.

Pas comme moi.

Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, vert bouteille en velours. Combien de mots avait-elle échangé avec son cousin, alors, sur la suffisance du style d'Oscar Wilde, ou sur la mélodie d'Emily Dickinson? Personne ne lui faisait plus face, elle était seule, et attendait, impuissante.

Tout comme Hermione qui attendait Oreste dans la couche de Pyrrhus, il y a longtemps.

Elle saisit un ouvrage au hasard et le feuilleta, incapable de se concentrer, et finit par jeter le livre à terre, malmenant ainsi les mots qui auraient pu la distraire. Pas de distraction pour une fille comme elle. Elle avait fermé son coeur à Severus, elle avait menti à James, et s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Ses pas la menèrent au dehors, dans le jardin, paisible et indomptable. Personne ne venait plus ici, le jardinier n'était plus, et tout poussait en une flore sauvage et volatile, au gré des coïncidences naturelles. L'herbe pliait sous elle, mais ses souliers devinrent de plus en plus humides. Elle fut parcourue par des frissons, et sourit.

Je suis vivante. J'ai encore un peu d'espoir.

Elle se dirigea vers la Jérusalem Céleste. La cabane était presque en ruines, des planches étaient tombées à terre et dans l'hiver naissant, les branches nues avaient fait choir leurs atours sur le dos de la petite demeure enfantine.

Quel gâchi. Tout cela pour lui...

OoO

-Greyborow! Cela vous vaudra une retenue avec moi, ce soir, huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard!

Jedusor avait été exigeant comme toujours, mais Evey n'était pas douée en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était un adepte de la pratique, alors qu'elle passait la moitié de son temps plongée dans les ouvrages que la Salle sur Demande lui fournissait. Elle avait beau s'entraîner avec Severus, tous ses efforts étaient vains.

Et chaque échec était pour elle déchirant. Ce jour-là, elle avait clouée Lily au mur sans le faire exprès, pour la grande hilarité de Sirius. C'était peu de jours avant les vacances de Noël.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Professeur. Précisa-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais

-Oui, professeur.

OoO

-Vous êtes en avance.

Elle pénétra la salle, la tête basse, tandis que sonenseignant lui indiquait une chaise, près de la sienne derrière le bureau.

-Vous allez me rédiger un devoir sur l'utilité de lire.

-Pardon?

En quoi était-ce important? Que voulait-il dire par "utilité"?

-Bien, monsieur.

-Professeur.

-Bien, professeur.

Elle avait passé la soirée à rédiger, mais sans prendre vraiment au sérieux ce qu'il avait ordonné. Après tout, du moment qu'il voyait qu'elle avait rempli du parchemin, il allait la laisser.

L'utilité de lire. Quelle idée.

A un moment donné, elle tourna la tête vers lui et remarqua avec stupeur qu'il la détaillait.

-Oui, Professeur?

-Vous avez fini? Claqua sa voix dans l'immense salle vide.

-Non, professeur.

-Alors finissez.

-Oui, professeur. Fit-elle en serrant le dents.

Elle se repencha sur son parchemin, mais ses yeux alertes fixaient en coin l'importun. Qui ne cessait de l'observer, mais ouvertement.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez?

-Vous avez fini?

-Répondez-moi! Se rebiffa-t-elle tout à coup.

-Professeur.

Il continuait de garder son sang froid tout près d'elle.

-REPONDEZ-MOI!

Elle lâcha sa plume et se tourna complètement vers lui. Il était plus facile à détailler à présent, à quelques centimètres de lui que lors d'heures de classe. Et elle avait des raisons de le détailler. On veut toujours savoir qui nous connaît.

Il était assez grand, les cheveux noirs retombaient en mèches folichones sur son front large et laiteux. Son nez était grand sans être massif, et ses pomettes bien marquées. Sa mâchoire était plutôt fine, mais ses yeux absorbaient toute l'attention de la jeune fille. Ils étaient noirs, comme si on ne pouvait rien voir en lui. Et ils brûlaient.le

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu... Il y a longtemps. Elle avait votre âge, en fait.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de fronçer les sourcils.

-Et alors?

-Professeur. Rectifica-t-il encore, le regard dur.

-Et alors, Professeur?!

-La ressemblance est troublante.

Elle saisit de nouveau sa plume d'un geste rageur, et continua à écrire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini une conclusion hâtive, elle rendit sa copie et quitta la salle en le regardant en chien de faïence.

-Au revoir... Professeur.

-Au revoir... Evey.

OoO

-Greyborow, votre devoir d'hier au soir était largement insuffisant, vous allez me le refaire ce soir, même heure.

-Oui, professeur.

OoO

-Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, à la fin?! C'est glauque...

-Bravo, Potter, excellente déduction.

-Eh, Snivellus, tu veux pas la fermer un peu, je sens ton petit-déjeuner depuis ici!

-Black, tu ferais mieux de te la boucler, moi c'est ta pâté que je sens depuis ici!

-Arrêtez!

Les quatres étaient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, même si Severus et Evey appartenaient à Serpentard. La coutume était alors que le "clan" co-habitait plus ou moins harmonieusement. Ainsi, les deux Serpentards connaissaient les mots de passe de la Grosse Dame et les Gryffondors savaient où se situait la Maison Serpentard. Par ailleurs, tous prenaient leurs repas ensembles, quand bien même ils pestaient les uns contre les autres.

-JAMES!

-Lily...

La jolie Gryffondor fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle, sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous.

-JE TE DETESTE!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? Demanda Sirius à voix basse.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, j'en ai pas la moindre idée... Répondit James avant de sentir deux mains le saisir par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

-TU M'AS HUMILIEE!

-M... Mais... Mais... Comment ça?

- TU AS CHOISI CETTE PIMBECHE DE BLACK POUR LE BAL DE NOEL! JE TE DETESTE! COMMENT AS-TU OSE!

-James?

Sirius lui lançait un regard médusé, Severus était hilare à sa façon, Regulus faisait la moue, Lupin lisait, et Peter tentait de finir son parchemin sur les propriétés de l'edelweiss.

Evey prit son sac et s'apprêta à partir, quand elle sentit les mains de Sirius sur son dos:

-Attends, Evey... Pour une fois qu'on peut voir James se faire massacrer!

-Idiot! Gémit James, tandis que Lily le rouait de coups sur la poitrine.

-POURQUOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI?

-A... Att... Attends... Je... Je vais... T'expliquer... Hoqueta l'assailli en tentant de calmer la furie.

-Y A INTERET!

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de le frapper! Lançala cousine de Jamesavec morgue.

Lily, sous le choc, devint amorphe.

Tous se retournèrent vers la paisible Evey, qui soupira, avant de leur tourner le dos à tous et de sortir. Severus la rattrapa, lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle commune des Gryffondors:

-Evey! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que... Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Evey... Arrête!

Il la saisit par le bras, et elle dut se retourner pour lui faire face:

-Dis-moi...

Elle soupira de nouveau et baissa la tête. Partager ses émotions et sentiments, même avec James ou Severus, n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

-Evey... Pense à nous qui endurons tes sarcasmes... Supplia Rogue en souriant, imitant Sirius à la perfection. Imitant Sirius. Cela lui fit mal intérieurement de penser qu'il était obligé d'imiter l'élève le plus mignon de l'école pour attendrir Evey.

-C'est toi qui me parle d'endurer des sarcasmes? S'étonna-t-elle en riant.

Il sourit vaguement.

-Tu me rejoindras près de la statue de la sorcière borgne après ta colle, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je ne manquerai la Salle sur Demande pour rien au monde! Assura-t-elle en se retournant.

-Evey!

-Oui?

-... Bonne Chance.

OoO

-Greyborow...Encore en avance.

Il était penché à la lueur d'une chandelle sur un amas de copies, et ne leva pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit le son si familier d'un élève qui est arrivé mais n'ose pas rentrer.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

-Asseyez-vous près de moi. Nous allons discuter.

Elle fit selon ses ordres et s'assit selon l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu. Quelques fois, cette éducation était nécessaire pour traiter avec les adultes et quelques fois, elle était indispensable.

-Bien, j'ai relu encore votre plan... Vous dites que lire permet de rêver... En quoi rêver est utile?

-En quoi... Pardon? Mais en quoi ce devoir est corrélatif du cours?

Encore une fois, elle ne put que se sentir inquiète face aux questions étrangesn qu'il lui posait.

-Répondez!

-Vous aussi!

-Eh bien...Les rêves sont un échapatoire à la réalité...

-Vous voulez vous échapper de la réalité, Evey?

Sa voix était troublante. Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Ses questions l'embarassaient, mais ses yeux...

-Répondez à ma question, professeur. J'ai répondu à la vôtre.

-Vous comprendrez bientôt.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Professeur.

Toujours ce même ton d'avertissement et ces yeux autoritaires.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse, professeur.

-Vous vous contenterez de cela. On se contente toujours de ce que l'on a pas quand on rêve...

OoO

Evey soupira.

-MADEMOISELLE! OH NON! VOUS ETES TREMPEE!!

Pikkles revenait du marché, et avait laissé tomber ses tomates pour accourir près de sa maîtresse.

-Rentrons mademoiselle! Mais quelle mouche vous a piqué?! Ne refaites plus cela, vous n'êtes plus une petite fille!

-Je voudrais rêver, Pikkles...

-Vous échapper? Vous n'y pensez pas, avec votre enfant dans les mains de ce gredin!

Evey constata que pour une fois, Pikkles avait failli être en mesure de la comprendre. Rêver est un moyen intellectuel de s'échapper.

OoO

**Voui, je deviens comme Rogue... Je désillusione à tour de bras... Merci pour vos intentions de review, très honorables (ça, c'est pas sarcastique...)...**


	16. Questions Réponses

**Chapitre spécial "merci" à mon époux, mon lapin bleu, ma dessinatrice, ma ptitegridou, et Alatariel Melarwen qui ont le courage de faire face à ma crise de nerfs. C'était un beau geste.**

**Pour ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre sans dévoiler une once d'identité... (JE ME TAIS, CA VAUT MIEUX POUR VOUS) --°**

**OoO**

Il y eu quelques minutes d'un silence tendu. James remua sur son fauteuil, mal-à-l'aise, tandis que Severus sirotait un énième verre de whisky.

-Severus...

-Ne gâche pas ta princière salive afin de m'enrôler avec un espoir déculpabilisant dans ta quête inconsciente. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec Evey.

-Je... Et ton enfant?

-Ne tente pas de me persuader, Potter, je réagis très mal au drama. Le pathétique m'écoeure, c'est peine perdue.

-Mais... Le bonheur d'Evey...

-Mais t'as pensé au mien? Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de remuer des couches toute la journée et de me poser dans un lit auprès d'une marionnette qui accourt dès que le manipulateur sonne à sa porte!

-Evey n'est pas comme cela, tu deviens injuste!

-Moi? Injuste? Et lorsque tout le clan s'est rangé à ses côtés lorsqu'elle m'a rejeté? C'était pas injuste, peut-être?

-Tu l'avais cherché!

-Pour vous oui! En revanche, je n'ai jamais mérité un tel traitement de sa part, POTTER!

-Pour une fois que cétait toi, la victime, c'est sûr... Grommela encore James en se tassant dans son fauteuil. Severus s'emporta à cette répartie:

-Je te demande bien pardon? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais malmené ta cousine dans quelque domaine que ce soit.

-Tu n'as pas non plus été un agneau tout tendre et tout mignon!

-Personne ne l'est! Personne n'est gentil, Potter! Bienvenue à Votre Majesté dans le Monde. La réalité te rattrapera! Tu constateras avec douleur combien le monde est grotesque, combien les hommes sont ingrats. Le bonheur? Une blague populiste! L'amour? De la propagande mercantile pour apaiser les passions des peuples! Tout ça n'est rien... RIEN à côté du sentiment de s'être fait duper, Potter.

-Mais tu étais heureux avec elle, non?

Severus se rembrunit. L'alcool le rendait nauséeux.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant! Qu'elle aille au diable avec le professeur de ses rêves!

-Je t'en prie, Severus... Elle a besoin de toi!

James tentait tout, cette fois-ci, pour apaiser la colère de l'homme en prêchant la veuve et l'orphelin.

-Rien à faire. Je ne m'impliquerai plus.

-Et ton enfant?

-Tu m'emmerdes, Potter!

-Bon sang, mais même au nom de cette chose hybride que vous avez conçu, tu ne bougerais pas le petit doigt?!?

-Je te l'ai dit! Je suis seul! Ca fait moins mal!

-Tu es démoniaque!Cria James en tapant du poing sur l'assise du fauteuil renfonçé. Severus, un sourire aux lèvres, se leva et lui indiqua la sortie:

-C'est en te remerciant que je constate à quel point tu es enlisé dans cette vieille vision manichéenne du Bien et du Mal. Apprends une chose. L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

James renifla avec mépris, suivit Severus jusqu'au pallier, et en guise d'Adieu, lâcha avec hargne:

-Peut-être, mais il est peuplé par les lâches...

OoO

-Tiens donc... Mais qui voilà?... Rogue... Le jeune Severus Rogue...

Tom, assis sur une racine massive d'un chêne millénaire surplombant le lac, souriait sous le soleil hâve du frileux printemps. Severus grimpait la butte qui menait à lui, l'air déterminé. Le vent de mi-mars, glacial, lui mordait les doigts et piquait sa peau de petits frissons désagréable.

-Professeur... S'inclina brièvement Rogue à présent à un mètre au plus de son enseignant. Ce dernier gardait une certaine distance, mais semblait si ce n'est amusé, au moins diverti.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'inattendue visite, Rogue?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Trancha sombrement l'élève en conservant une expression très fermée.

-Professeur. Ajouta malicieusement Jedusor. Toutefois, Severus se figea dans un silence qui bousculait les règles du jeu et qui imposait un autre style. Plus racé.

-Je t'écoute, jeune homme. Continua Tom en accentuant le "jeune homme". Severus ne se laissa pas démonter aussi facilement.

-Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de donner des retenues à Evey. Elle est de plus en plus exténuée.

Ce qui était vrai. Chaque soir, elle revenait de la salle de cours l'air hagard, les yeux bouffis, les souffles comme des râles dans la Salle sur Demande, et le jeune homme commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle était, semblait-il, plus dure, plus impétueuse. Elle se métamorphosait, mais Severus ne pouvait que contempler cela sans pouvoir l'accompagner, ni même la comprendre.

-Mais elle vient de son propre chef, à présent! Cela doit faire plus d'un mois que je ne lui ai pas donné de retenue... Expliqua Tom avec un sourire déchirant de victoire.

Severus vacilla sous le choc:

-Je... Je vous demande pardon?

-Elle vient d'elle-même chercher... Ma compagnie pour la soirée. Ajouta Tom, très précis.

Il savait qu'il faisait mal. Severus était bouillonant, frémissant, son sang était à la fois figé et vigoureux dans ses veines. Tout s'écroulait.

-Im... Impossible... Réussit-il à souffler au bout de quelques secondes, tandis que l'enseignant buvait la victoire au calice de ses yeux d'ébène. Voir Severus Rogue souffrir ainsi. Délice.

-Oh... Severus. Avant que tu ne t'en ailles... J'ai une question très... Personnelle à te poser.

L'élève n'écoutait qu'à moitié, plongé déjà dans ses hypothèses et élucubrations.

-Te rappelles-tu d'un dénommé "Dumbledore"? Ou d'une certaine... "Granger"?

-Je... Non, je ne les connaîs pas.

Ebranlé, le garçon redescendit la côte en trébuchant. Tom étira les lèvres d'une manière très lascive.

OoO

Rogue crispa ses poings, seul dans la maison vide, qui avait autrefois abrité un semblant de famille. Renfoncé dans son fauteuil, il scrutait la cheminée, plongée dans l'ombre. Le portrait d'une jeune fille y était fixé, que Potter n'avait pas remarqué.

Elle semblait l'appeller à l'aide.

OoO

Les gens du coin évitaient ce manoir. On le disait hanté. Chaque soir une faible lueur tremblotait au premier. Et chaque nuit, une mélopée s'en échappait. D'une petite voix, pas humaine. Comme un son guttural, étrange et sourd. Même les enfants ne s'y aventuraient pas. Il y avait eu un massacre là-dedans et le vent même semblait mourir en pénétrant les grilles de l'immense portail défoncé de cette propriété.

Cependant, ce soir-là, une silhouette s'aventura jusqu'aux grilles gigantesques et s'y arrêta, l'espace de quelques secondes. On pouvait voir la buée l'entourer dans la nuit, dans un tableau à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

Puis, l'inconnu fit grincer le portail, pénétra la propriété maudite et disparut dans la brume nocturne.

**OoO**

**Voilà. A la prochaine.**


	17. Et réponses tardives

**Bonsoir à Sevivi, Kiko, Alatariel Melarwen, Scarlett, Sainte 7851, mon homme, mon ange, et Enitna... Merci de votre soutien, merci beaucoup.**

**Les lecteurs qui ne se sont jamais dévoilés... Je vous boude. Méchant.**

**Ps pour Kiko et Enitna... Petits problèmes de connexion... mais je vais faire mon possible.**

**OoO**

Tom Marvolo Jedusor remontait lentement l'allée du Manoir, écoutant avec avidité le craquement tendre de l'herbe sous ses pas. Ce son avait quelque chose d'Immortel.

Toutefois, les herbes, si elles pliaient, ne cèdaient pas.

Il pénétra la demeure quelques minutes plus tard et sourit de voir que sa petite prisonnière avait d'ors et déjà compris qu'il était régulier dans ses visites. Tous les samedi soirs. Evey était bien vêtue, comme il l'avait exigé. Elle rageait, comme il l'avait prévu, et elle courbait la tête, comme il le fallait.

Tout était parfait.

-Bonsoir, professeur.

-Bonsoir, ma chère Evey... susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle trembla, mais ne dit rien qui trahisse une peur quelconque. Comme il le pressentait.

-Amenez-moi à la bibliothèque, nous nous passerons de dîner ce soir... Ordonna-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que la mélodie d'une harpe. Mais la réaction qui l'attendait en face, comme il s'en doutait, n'était pas de l'atendrissement.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres... Professeur.

Elle lui donna le bras, selon l'étiquette et il la conduisit courtoisement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois passées les portes massives, il la fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et la fixa plus que l'usage ne l'aurait autrefois autorisé. C'en était presque pervers.

-Je vois que Potter n'est toujours pas à ta recherche... Il serait déjà devant moi, le brave coq...

-Arrêtez! Je vous interdit d'insulter James! S'écria-t-elle, presque frémissante de rage.

Jedusor se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il pût sentir le souffle alerte de la jeune mère et d'une voix qui fit frissonner cette dernière, il ajouta d'une voix charmante:

-Professeur.

Elle serra les dents, se contracta de tout son être. Combien de temps encore cette situation allait-elle encore durer? Son but, visiblement, était de se servir d'elle comme appât pour détruire James... Mais pourquoi?

Ne serait-ce pas l'homme qui des années auparavant avait...?

-Vous... Vous... C'était vous il y a dix ans... N'est-ce pas?

-Bonne réponse. Quelle perspicacité. Je me demandai à quel moment tu allais enfin faire la conjecture...

-Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi James? Ce n'était qu'un enfant!

Tom s'agenouilla près d'elle et laissa ses doigts longs et fins caresser, effleurer doucement sa nuque, des mèches de ses cheveux, le contour de son visage, sans qu'elle n'eût rien pu faire.

-Evey... Une vie pour une vie... C'est ce qui t'a permis d'être ici. C'est pourquoi tu es née, ma chère... Un autre a donné sa place pour que tu vives...Soit dit en passant, il en va de même pour Potter et moi...

La demoiselle ne comprenait rien.

-Je... Que dites-vous, c'est insensé! On nait par accident, on nait parce que c'est ainsi. Une série de coîncidences... C'est... C'est... C'est tout.

Son coeur battait la chamade sous les caresses lascives de l'homme tout près d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses paroles avaient un goût de prédiction, de mise en garde.

-Pauvre innocente. Que tu es mignonne... Rit-il soudain. Dans une autre vie, quelqu'un s'est admirablement donné la mort pour que tu vives. Ton existence même a un but que tu ignores... Car cette personne qui s'est sacrifiée pour que tu respires voulait faire de toi son instrument. Au moment où son coeur s'arrêtait, elle pensait peut-être même que tu ne la décevrais pas.

-Arrêtez! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez! C'est faux! C'est tout à fait faux!

-Tu veux savoir le nom de cette personne?... sourit-il d'un air pervers, comme s'il célébrait quelque chose, une victoire, ou quelqu'un... Sa victoire sur quelqu'un.

-NON! Taisez-vous!

-Professeur... Corrigea-t-il en lui pinçant le menton, le regard enflammé.

-JE VOUS DETESTE! Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant hors de son étreinte. Ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face. Haletants. Mais Jedusor n'en avait pas fini:

-Et pourtant, cette personne était dotée d'une intelligence qui a contribué à ce qu'il réussisse partiellement ce qu'il a entrepris en donnant vie à une jeune fille telle que toi.

-Mon... Mon père? Vous parlez de mon père? Il s'est sacrifié pour que je vive? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ils y étaient. L'énigme de la naissance d'Evey.

-Non, ton père ne s'est jamais sacrifié pour que tu vives, Evey. Ton père ne s'est jamais battu pour toi.

-Vous le connaissez? S'enquit-elle, sur le qui-vive.

-Je le connaissais, autrefois.

La voix de Jedusor avait pris un ton assez éteint, presque vaincu. Triste. Mais il releva bientôt la tête pour dire:

-Mais il est mort, à présent.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. De toute façon, son père n'avait pas même hanté ses rêves la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle pleure un inconnu. Mais alors qu'elle sentait de grosses perles mouiller son visage tremblant, Tom lui apporta un autre point de vue qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte en se disant qu'il était sot pour elle de pleurer un être qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

-Maintenant, tu sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour que ton père soit vivant.

Le deuil. Alors elle était en deuil.

-Et ma mère?... Vous... Vous l'avez... Connue... elle aussi? Renifla-t-elle, alors que les perles coulaient toujours sur ses joues en feu.

Tom reprit un air sévère:

-Ta mère... Tu peux être sûre que ta mère t'adorait... C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle.

Il se tut. Il ne dirigeait plus la conversation, parce qu'il venait de détruire quelque chose en sa jeune captive. Et que quelque part, il ne l'avait pas souhaité.

Jedusor est-il capable de souhaiter ne pas faire de mal?

Une partie de lui était revenue dans le passé, et avait trouvé le Jedusor de l'époque. L'esprit impitoyable de l'époque de Harry s'était accaparé du corps, sans prévoir quelques effets auxquels il avait dû faire face.

-Je veux Potter. Evey. Ton enfant et ta liberté sont à ce prix... Mais tu es allée à Serpentard... Tu as laissé cet idiot de Rogue... Tu peux bien faire un sacrifice pour moi... Fit-il comme s'il l'ordonnait. Elle se rebiffa. Au nom de Rogue, elle avait senti son coeur se retourner, son esprit s'enfumer.

-Jamais.

Sa voix était encore vacillante, les larmes coulaient encore sur ses petites joues, mais ses yeux étaient inflexibles. en colère.

Tom sourit.

-Professeur.

Et il s'en alla, sans prévenir, laissant le vent rugir dans la maison lorsqu'il disparut dans le jardin.

**OoO**

**Petit chapitre pour faire avancer un peu, vacances obligent, je veux me débarasser de cette fic au plus vite.... :D**


	18. L'esprit est semblable au brin d'herbe

**Bonsoir à tous, merci à mes muses (qui sont de chair et de sang... Même si elles sont divines... Non, je leur cire pas les pompes. Zaviez qu'à rewiever plus tôt si vous z'êtes jaloux! Non mais!), merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, merci énormément.**

**Les autres (vous connaissez la mélodie du bonheur habituelle...--°... Ouais, je me la boucle, ça vaut mieux. MAIS J'EN PENSE PAS MOINS!)**

**Blague à part, ce chapitre exige que vous soyez un tout petit peu plus concentrés... Explication de la mort d'Abigail, de la famille Potter... Pourquoi il a fait ça!... Et c'est technique. Rien que pour ça... Si vous reviewez pas un chouilla...**

**JE VOUS CLASSE DANS LA CATEGORIE DES LEGUMISES DES SYNAPSES!**

**OoO**

Tom souriait. Il était sur le chemin du retour, et il se sentait puissant. Tellement puissant.

Evey.

Il se sentait indomptable, éternel, indestructible. Et ses pas semblaient même fouler les herbes hautes de la propriété comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il les écrasait, mais son joug était caressant. Le vent était mort, les éléments eux-mêmes le craignait. Son corps n'était pas à portée de la Nature, du Destin, de la Finitude.

Il souriait.

OoO

Au sortir de cette taverne poisseuse, enfumée et louche, il se sentait vidé de ses entrailles. Sa tête semblait être un membre dépecé qu'on aurait jeté au loin pour le maudire éternellement. Les pavés grisâtres des rues se troublaient, les ombres des hommes tremblaient, l'air était vicié, les arbres frémissaient d'un vent annonciateur de tempêtes, ou pire, d'évènements extraordinaires.

Toutes ces années. Tous ces efforts. Toute cette ambition. Cette industrie minutieuse, précise... Précieuse. Bafoués. Dupés. Trompés. Massacrés.

Tom vacillait dangereusement, ses sens ne répondaient plus, ses pensées s'évaporaient, son âme même, la raison pour laquelle il vivait, sa grande cause, tout venait d'être anéanti.

_" Le chemin qui reste pour être Omnipotent_

_Est salué de bien des sentiers à choisir._

_Mais dans ton long parcours, ne crains pas que le Temps,_

_Car de tes adversaires, il ne peut être le pire._

_Un Ancêtre aveugle a versé son propre sang, _

_Dans le calice de tes veines et de ton corps._

_Il a nourri une autre lignée, ce pendant, _

_Dont l'entrave à tes ambitions sera le tort."_

La vieille nécromancienne de la taverne avait parlé.

Ainsi, quelques énergumènes de sa propre souche pourraient le contrecarrer dans ses projets de puissance... Il n'accèderait jamais à sa soif irrémédiable de pouvoir, de savoir, de contrôle.

Tout était perdu, il se sentait si seul, si stupide. La roue qu'il avait tourné, et meulé, les épreuves qu'il avait affrontées avec minutie et exemple dans les Pays de l'Est n'étaient que des éléments pour l'aider, mais ne constituaient pas l'essentiel de l'effort.

Il s'appuya contre un établi acollé à une boucherie, enivré par les relents de viande séchée, sanguinolente et âcre. La tête entre les mains, il se sentait prêt à pleurer. Mais Tom était un caractère trempé, qui s'il pliait, ne cédait pas.

OoO

Azkaban. Un îlot contre lequel le Tartare ne ferait pas le poids.

Le seul horizon, le seul ciel, est le bleu-gris souvent orageux qui unit la Mer et l'Ether. Aucun espoir, aucune autre couleur ne vient réconforter l'oeil du prisonnier mélancolique. Les murs s'effritent, mais ne cèdent pas, les cellules sont balayées par le souffle iodé mais également par la fragance de terreur que les gardiens exhalent. Les couloirs résonnent en permanence de litanies, de complaintes et de cauchemars nauséabonds.

-Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous?

-Marvolo Gaunt... Grand-père... susurra le visiteur encapuchonné, la cape ruisselante d'eau dans la cellule étroite du vieux briscard.

-Qui êtes-vous? Répéta de manière abrutie et bornée le vieil homme, courroucé.

-L'important n'est pas qui je suis mais pourquoi je suis ici... Commença le jeune homme en fixant son interlocuteur d'une façon envoûtante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez?

-Des renseignements.

-Quel genre?

-Intimes.

-Y a une raison particulière?

Le vieillard était perfide, sec, impitoyable, mais son petit-fils était imperturbable et déterminé.

-Confidentielle.

-Je marche pas. Sortez.

-Qui était votre épouse?

-Ma quoi? Ma femme? Pourquoi vous voulez ce genre de renseignements?

-Etudes généalogiques.

-Et moi, chui le descendant de Pouffsoufle!

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas un renseignement très compliqué à dévoiler, pourtant... L'identité de sa femme...

-Elle est morte et enterrée depuis belle lurette, Salazar la garde!

-Quel était son nom de jeune fille... C'est la seule chose que je vous demande...

-Vous m'faites chier!

-Alors pour réduire le nombre de mes souffles importuns, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Hein?

-Si vous voulez que je m'en aille, il vous faudra me livrer le nom de jeune fille de feu votre épouse.

-P'tite gangrène! Manant! Ouste!

-Le nom, je vous prie...

-POTTER! Voilà! Z'êtes content?!? Sortez à présent!

Tom, sous couvert de son épais manteau, se prit à grimacer.

OoO

-Votre nom.

Le Ministère de la Magie, section des archives, une bibliothèque gigantesque basée sur plusieurs rayons, tels le cadastre, la filiation, les impôts sur la fortune, consultables par tous dans un délai de dix ans aprs la mort du consulté. Juridiquement, Tom marchait sur des oeufs.

-Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

La bibliothècaire, plutôt mignonne, quoique sèche, l'avait regardé en esquissant un sourire ironique:

-Un nom qui augure quelque chose...

-En effet... N'avait-il pu s'empêcher de murmurer à part soi.

La section de la filiation était titanesque. Des étagères de pin massif de plusieurs centaines de mètres de long, disposant de serviettes remplies de documents surlignés, signés, de photos ou de portraits, signes particuliers et dates de naissances. Une mine d'information capitale dans la connaissance de la société dans laquelle on évoluait.

Potter... Potter... Potter...

-J'ai trouvé! S'écria la jeune biche en sortant un volume énorme d'une rangée de classeurs reliés de cuir, à trois mètres du sol. Elle lui confia le classeur en précisant qu'il n'aurait droit de regard que sur Mlle Potter feu Epouse Marvolo Gaunt.

-C'est tout ce que je souhaite... avait-il sourit de triomphe.

OoO

_Mary-Eleanor Potter, Epouse Marvolo Gaunt. Soeur de M. Potter Senior, décédé._

-Tes enfants, mon joli... Qui sont tes descendants...? Demanda-t-il face au classeur.

_Enfants. Oui. Potter Junior, vivant, Abigail Potter, vivante._

-Deux enfants?... Pauvre chéri... S'amusa-t-il.

_Abigail Potter, née le 2, février 1925. Sans enfants._

-Pas la plus dangereuse, pas la plus pressante...

_Potter Junior, né le 14 mai 1936. Sans enfants._

-Mes chers cousins... Les derniers des Potter... Je vais m'occuper de vous... Avec un soin... Particulier. Ma grand-mère, votre tantine...Sans elle... Vous n'en seriez pas là...

Il soliloquait sous le regard désespéré de la jolie bibliothècaire. Mais il souriait. Souriait.

OoO

Depuis deux semaines, il cherchait le domicile de M. Potter Junior, sans savoir que la femme de ce dernier allait bientôt être enceinte. Il comptait éradiquer le couple pour que son accès vers le Pouvoir soit enfin possible.

Toutefois, à ses dépents, il fit une rencontre qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Un sentiment auquel il ne connaissait rien allait fleurir et semer en lui les fondements d'une métamorphose qui le changerait à tout jamais.

**OoO**

**Alors? Vivants? Hé! Vous z'auriez pas oublié de me remercier de vous pondre un truc aussi tordu?... Merci de reviewer, vous êtes mimi à croquer. Des vrais anges. **

**Respect.**


	19. Se battre contre le Temps, pour le Temps

**Bonsoir, et merci merci merci à Kiko, Angel (je sais que tu lis, toi...), mon homme, Enitna, Didine, Sevivi, nightshad (toi, t'as réellement gagné mon respect, j'ai halluciné, tiens), ste7851, et gabrielle (bon retour parmi nous).**

**Un ti coucou à Sevivi, Ptitegridou (je kiiiîiiiîiiîffe ton chapitre), Scarlett et Alatariel. Archea. Si jamais tu arrives jusque là. Respect garantie 2 ans.**

**LES AUTRES ( à entendre les LEGUMISES DES SYNAPSES!!!!...)... Repentez-vous pauvres consommateurs!... C'était pas trop méchant? Non? Merci les anxyolitiques, hein?**

**OoO**

Severus écoutait ce que lui soufflait les violons de Mendelssohn, incapable de faire autre chose que de se laisser envoûter par la musique.

_Et par ses yeux._

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis le départ de Potter, et son salon était devenu un sanctuaire.

Musique. Cognac (il avait depuis fini le whisky). Portrait.

Il lui semblait même que le Temps s'était arrêté pour lui, que le Monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre et que sa vie se résumerait à une activité de profonde méditation pour toujours. Lui, un succédané d'oubli, un outil d'imagination et un reflet de ce qui ressemblait autrefois au visage du bonheur. Tout sonnait faux, mais il se refusait à l'admettre. Quant à ce qui était désormais clair, il ne pouvait qu'être désarmé face à la vérité.

Il tournait en rond.

Toutefois, embarqué dans une léthargie consciente, il put discerner le son de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, jurant avec la douceur primesautière du concert et il grimaça. Il fallait cesser cette cacophonie et envoyer paître si ce n'était assassiner l'intrus au mélodrame du salon.

Il ouvrit bientôt sa porte avec l'intention ferme et inéluctable de hurler sur l'abruti qui avait osé le déranger dans sa réflexion. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'identité de la personne qui se présentait devant lui, il revint à la réalité.

Sa léthargie douce-amère prit fin alors qu'une jambe sale pénétra dans son vestibule.

-V... Vous? Parvint-il à balbutier après quelques secondes, les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Severus Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Je vous aurais reconnu avec ce nez.

La personne rit, visiblement d'humeur maligne. Il se frotta le nez avec un soupir, et fit pénétrer l'humoriste dans son salon. Lui offrit un verre de Cognac décliné avec modestie et fit signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil face au sien.

_Curieux. Potter était dans ce même fauteuil, quelques jours plus tôt_. Sourit-il acidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? Demanda-t-il, gardant une sobriété pudique.

-Ma fille... Evey. Murmura l'hôte en baissant la tête.

-... Je... Je vous demande bien pardon? Evey? Votre... Votre fille? Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Evey était sa fille? Mais alors...

-Je crois que la présente situation n'est pas un contexte convenable pour plaisanter, Monsieur Rogue.

-Mais... Toutes ces années... Vous... Je ne comprends pas.

Il lui était douloureux d'admettre que les yeux qui le regardaient avec tristesse étaient sincères.

-Monsieur Rogue, je viens juste vous prévenir. Je sais ce que vous avez conçu l'année dernière pour éviter que ma... Fille ne soit perdue, ne se fourvoie avec son professeur...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Se défendit-il en grinçant. Mais l'autre n'avait pas peur de lui:

-Cette mystérieuse boussole, que vous avez créée... Elle ne peut...

-Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette boussole! Qui vous a...

-Personne? En êtes-vous bien certain?

-Biensûr! Personne! Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette invention à quicon... Attendez une seconde... Si... Mais...

Rogue s'arrêta. Il était abasourdi. La personne en face de lui n'était pas sensée savoir ce qu'il avait tenté de faire en dernière année. Or, si elle le savait, c'est que le seul individu à connaître ce secret lui en avait parlé. Cependant, il était inconcevable, impensable que ces deux personnes se cotoîent.

_Parce que la seule personne qui connaisse l'existence de cette boussole, c'est..._

OoO

-Professeur.

-Arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas un vrai professeur. Un enseignant est moralement porté à éduquer ses élèves, pas à les contrôler.

-Définition digne d'intérêt mais qui n'a aucune valeur face au diplôme universitaire en vigueur, jeune homme.

Rogue et Tom se jaugeaient, impitoyables et haineux. Leurs mots étaient des armes. Et leurs éloquences étaient des cibles.

-Je vais m'assurer que vous disparaîtrez de l'existence d'Evey... Fit Severus en hachant chaque mot comme s'il torturait son ennemi.

-Je veux assister au spectacle. J'adore le comique d'un borné ridicule en plein déni de réalité.

-Faites attention, votre charisme pourrait vous faire enrôler dans le personnage du fourbe qui paye pour ses crimes...

-Vraiment? Je dois frémir, n'est-ce pas?

-Vous ferez moins le malin quand vous serez entre la vie et la mort...

-Oh, je vois... Tu as enrôlé un Détraqueur pour jouer mon Roméo?

-Je ne suis pas aussi clément.

Rogue parvint par ces simples mots, à interpeller Tom, le laissant sans voix. Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule objet doré, que Jedusor contempla le temps pour les lèvres de son élève de se retrousser de manière tout à fait effrayante.

-Tu comptes m'épouser?

-Ca n'est pas l'anneau des Nibelungen, Alberich.

-Alors tu veux te marier avec ta petite Evey?

-Ca n'est pas une alliance non plus.

Tom jouait, visiblement. Rogue pensait sincèrement qu'il allait être estomaqué.

-Mais alors, ne serait-ce pas ta fameuse boussole d'or? Et lorsqu'on ouvre pour la première fois l'objet, la première personne à toucher le mécanisme par la suite est condamnée...

Severus était mortifié.

-J'en sais des choses... C'est ce qui m'a valu d'avoir un diplôme reconnu et avéré d'ailleurs, pour mieux t'apprendre, mon enfant.

-Si je l'ouvre et que je vous touche avec, vous mourrez.

-Tu ne le feras pas. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle... M'APPARTIENT, MAINTENANT! Rugit-il en faisant soudainement léviter l'objet des mains de son élève.

Cependant, Rogue avait senti le coup et s'était protégé sous un bouclier magique. La boussole resta donc un moment suspendue dans les airs et retomba dans les mains de son créateur. Tom reprit son attaque en lançant une série de sorts qui brisèrent l'illusoire bouclier. Mais Severus se battit à coups de plusieurs sorts d'immobilisation. Il fallait qu'il ne puisse plus bouger...

Il s'en suivit un duel improvisé dans la salle solitaire d'un après-midi de juin, alors que l'ensemble de l'école était au dehors et profitait des rais de chaleur.

-Elle est à moi!

-Lâche-ça!

Severus était à terre, quasi inconscient, mais il attira la boussole à lui et la fit disparaître de la vue de son enseignant.

-NON! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?!?

-Vous ne l'aurez jamais! Elle est détruite à présent!

-Ta petite scène de menace aura des répercussions. Je doute que ton amie apprécie le fait que tu aies voulu m'atteindre...

-Sale... Lâche.

OoO

-Vous l'avez toujours, n'est-ce pas? Ne l'utilisez pas, c'est trop dangereux...

-Comment connaissez-vous son existence? Vous-même avez péri il me semble. Or, vous respirez, ce qui n'est pas logique.

Rogue avait posé la question de manière abrupte et sans détours. Son regard même incitait à la coopération.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Si vous possédez encore cette boussole, ne l'utilisez pas pour sauver ma fille...

-Je n'ai aucune intention de sauver Evey. Potter est déjà à sa recherche.

-James? Il... Il s'est lancé à sa recherche? Mais... C'est un piège! Evey a été utilisée!

-Parfait, autant se débarrasser de lui aussi.

-Vous... Vous avez pourtant haï Tom parce qu'il était cruel et sans coeur... Qu'en est-il de vous? Vous devriez vous détester aussi, dans ce cas!

-Mes états d'âme ne vous concernent pas. Répliqua Severus en pinçant les lèvres de désapprobation. En lui-même, toutefois, il reconnut qu'il se comportait comme un rustre devant son hôte.

-Je vous en supplie, Rogue, pitié.

La personne qui lui faisait face semblait si éperdue qu'il sentit son coeur se fendre.

_Elle lui ressemble tellement..._

_-_J'irai au Manoir si vous m'expliquez tout de suite comment vous avez pu cacher à Evey votre lien avec elle, et si vous me racontez ce que vous avez à voir avec Jedusor.

-Très bien.

Moira, alors, accepta le verre de Cognac.

OoO

**Ooh... Voilà... Prochain chapitre... Délicieux. On va se marrer. J'ai pas fini de vous faire chier! Revenez ici! Review! REVENEZ!!!!**


	20. Rogue versus Moira

**Bonsoir à tous, merci à mon homme (si, je peux t'échapper!), le lapin bleu (pour msn... C'est très très coton...--°), mon ange (toi, je suis inquiète), enitna (si tu as pu avancer, je suis prête...), ma peau de vache préférée... et salutations pieuses à Ste7851, Alatariel, Miss Lilith (ben tiens, t'étais passée ôù???), Sevivi, Gabrielle, Scarlett et tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé avec leurs reviews.**

**Les autres... A défaut de reviewer, concentrez-vous de manière à ce que je n'ai pas à rédiger une lettre de recommandation pour vous intégrer à une classe de CP. (Ok, j'ai même arrêté de prendre les anxyolitiques...--°... Voyez dans quel état vous me foutez?... Ralalala...)**

**Brefouille, chapitre qui augure de beaux passages M... MAIS!... On reste concentré! :D... Parce que c'est du récit et que c'est long. Et puis aussi parce que Sevy est accessoirement pas aidant.**

**OoO**

-Je suis moldue. Et j'ignorais tout de votre monde. Je suis née dans un milieu aristocratique, de la Haute Noblesse, en 1942. Pendant longtemps, j'ai joui d'une ignorance des cruautés de la vie, mais aussi du monde sorcier. Et puis un jour...

Severus restait pendu à ses lèvres. Elle semblait si fragile, mais si... Forte de tout ce qu'elle avait dû enduré.

-... Je galopais dans les bois avec ma monture, heureuse et fière. Une vraie petite fille farouche. Et j'ai culbuté un homme, un être mystérieux qui était endormi, que je n'avais pas vu. Paniquée, je l'ai ramené à la maison, et l'ai veillé comme s'il était mon bien le plus précieux. J'étais si honteuse, j'étais terrorisée. Trois jours ont passé et il ne s'éveillait toujours pas. Le médecin a été convoqué, et n'a su le ranimer. Le chirurgien royal a été demandé en urgence et n'a pu établir de diagnostique.

-Quel âge aviez-vous donc?

-Dix sept ans.

-Vous n'étiez donc pas une petite fille... Sourit Rogue, malgré lui. Sa convive continua son récit comme si de rien n'était:

-J'étais anéantie. Cet homme semblait être plongé dans le coma, bien que le choc n'ait pas été si dangereux. Père disait pourtant que ce n'était pas anodin de blesser quelqu'un avec un cheval. Je désespérais. Enfin, un matin, il s'est éveillé de lui-même alors que j'étais endormie à son chevet. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Il a bâillé, ce qui m'a réveillée, et a tenté de partir le plus discrètement possible. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, je l'ai saisi par le manteau.

-Quoi?

-Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, mais il s'est alors retourné et... Son regard. C'était un regard de respect profond, comme s'il savait tout. TOUT.

-Si c'est de Jedusor dont vous parlez, je veux bien vous croire. Il est saisissant d'omniscience.

-Père lui a offert de rester pour quelques jours, le temps d'une convalescence appropriée. Et il a fini par accepter, bien qu'il ait eu l'air de vouloir continuer son chemin. J'étais folle de joie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je n'avais aucune raison particulière de l'être, mais de l'avoir sauvé et qu'il m'en soit reconnaissant...

-...Votre vie s'en est trouvée embellie. Ajouta Rogue, un peu à contre-coeur.

-C'est exact, j'ai trouvé un peu de liberté avec lui, un peu de folie...

-Quel âge avait-il donc, à l'époque?

-Il m'a dit avoir trente trois ans. Il est vrai qu'il paraissait adulte, déjà. Toujours un peu taciturne, même s'il demeurait courtois et taquin. Mystérieux, mais toujours poli et attentif. Il m'a enseigné beaucoup de choses. Nous discutions de nos lectures, nous nous demandions en riant à quoi lire pouvait bien servir. Je crois d'ailleurs que cette question le harcelait quelque peu.

-Jedusor? Se demandant en quoi lire peut bien servir? J'ai du mal à vous croire, sauf votre respect.

Moira but une autre gorgée de Cognac en grimaçant, et sourit évasivement:

-Oui, à l'époque, il a tenté de m'apparaître comme quelqu'un en qui le monde n'a pas dévoré l'esprit. Il... Nous... Nous étions peut-être nécessaires l'un à l'autre. Qui sait?

-En quoi une jeune fille de la fine fleur de la noblesse britannique aurait-elle eu besoin d'un homme tel que lui? Il est mauvais.

Rogue haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais son ton ressemblait à du mécontentement. Moira se fit plus cassante que lui, néanmoins:

-D'aucun aurait pu se poser la même question pour Evey et vous. Et d'une manière similaire, on aurait pû dire que vous êtes de mauvaise foi. Chacun peut faire des erreurs. Evey s'est beaucoup appuyée sur Tom lors de votre dernière année en commun, parce qu'elle était enceinte et cherchait un conseiller avisé et qui la soutiendrait...

-J'AURAIS PU LA PROTEGER AUSSI! ET JE NE L'AI PAS UTILISEE, MOI!

Il s'emportait, peut-être était-il préférable pour la bonne poursuite de son investigation qu'il s'arrête ici.

-Pardon. Je... J'ai outrepassé mes droits, veuillez me...

-...Vous avez partiellement raison, Rogue, mais le passé est le passé et notre sujet s'éloigne. Le fait est que Tom et moi passions des moments qui portaient ombrage à nos carcans respectifs, nos sociétés et nos valeurs respectives. Nous le savions, et nous avions sacrifiés ce que nous aurions dû devenir l'un et l'autre. Des semaines ont passé. Les plus belles de mon enfance, passée à se promener dans les rues des villages environs, dans les prairies, les bois, les allées du parc du château.

-Ne me dites pas que...

-Parfois, il m'effleurait la main avec la sienne, et parfois, lorsque j'étais en colère ou malheureuse, il me serrait dans ses bras, posant son menton sur ma tête. Ces gestes devinrent de moins en moins insignifiants, autant pour nous que pour les spectateurs d'un tel spectacle. Père résolut de me marier au plus vite, prenant même Tom pour un "Rouge", un "Bolchevik", une raclure de la rôture.

-Je vois que Jedusor vous a envoûtée... Ricana le jeune homme.

Moira, toutefois, se prit à le défendre avec acharnement, ce qui médusa son interlocuteur:

-Il m'aimait!

-Je ne le crois pas capable d'une telle chose et je dis cela avec toute la sincérité possible. Il est vraiment comme ce personnage d'opéra de Wagner. Répéta Rogue de manière plus sérieuse, plus ferme. Moira sembla se calmer un peu, en ajoutant d'un air froid:

-Oui, père aussi l'a traité d'"Alberich". Tout le monde pensait qu'il était fourbe. Sauf moi.

-Soit. Et que s'est-il passé?

-Tom... Il m'a... On s'est enfuis, et on a traversé la moitié du pays pour échapper à ce mariage.

-Quelle conduite exemplaire pour un homme de son âge... Tenta le jeune père en arborant un sourire sardonique. Moira, une fois de plus, lui cloua le bec:

-Si on juge par l'odeur d'eau-de-vie qui empeste chaque parcelle de cette pièce, vous pouvez vous abstenir de proférer de telles remarques. D'autant qu'il était amoureux, lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par "lui"? S'étouffa Rogue, défait par une telle répartie.

-L'amour, pour moi, se résume à accepter l'autre avec ses faiblesses. Et Tom m'a retrouvée avec mes faiblesses. Il savait que jamais je n'aurais pû satisfaire toutes ses attentes et l'a accepté, comme vous pouvez en être témoin.

-Continuez, je vous prie. Fit Severus en serrant les dents.

-Nous sommes restés quelques mois dans une clairière, qui n'était jamais trempée par la pluie, par un curieux hasard. Je... J'étais enceinte. Tom gagnait sa vie en allant enseigner à l'école la plus proche, et je m'occupais à lire toute la journée. J'adorais lire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi à ces mots. Evey était tellement passionée par la lecture. Et elle lui avait appris à lire les runes. Il ne faisait aucun doute à présent, et cela était plus préoccupant, qu'elle fût la fille de Moira et de Jedusor.

-Et puis, la vie suivait son cours, bien que je frémisse parfois à l'idée d'être recherchée. Tom devenait sociable, il riait, il... Je l'aimais toujours plus, et même lorsque nous nous disputions, je ne remettais jamais mon amour pour lui en question. Mais un jour...

Moira s'assombrit. Visiblement, elle avait besoin d'un remontant, ou d'un peu de patience. Severus se tendit donc, éspérant malgré lui que rien de grave ne s'était produit.

_Idiot._

-...C'était pourtant un après midi semblable à tous les autres. Il était parti pour le village, à l'école et je lisais, comme toujours. Des hommes sont arrivés, des mercenaires grassement payés par Père pour me traquer. Et il m'ont saisie, m'ont emportée avec eux, malgré mes cris et mes hurlements. Nous avons parcourue de longues distances, et j'étais... Brisée. Un soir, dans ce même quartier, les hommes de mon père se sont arrêtés dans un hotel pour y passer la nuit.

-Je vois d'ici la suite... Grinça Severus en finissant le fond du verre de Cognac.

-Tom a surgi de nulle part et s'est battu contre tous. Il y avait un dénomé Potter dans ce même hotel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai eu peur. Potter m'a ordonné de me réfugier au Manoir tout près d'ici et de les attendre, lui et Tom, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se battre contre les sbires...

-Je vois. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Lui qui a massacré la famille quelques années après, il a dû faire son choix...

-Je n'ai jamais revu ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais pourtant certaine de ne pas vouloir retourner chez Père. Or, Abigail a été assez gentille pour me recueillir, et c'est ainsi que j'ai pu enfanter chez elle. Je chérissais Evey, je l'aimais de toute mon âme, de toute ma force, et même aujourd'hui...

Moira détourna le regard quelques minutes. Severus sut qu'elle était encore déchirée par le passé, mais il se sentait trop imbibé pour pouvoir pleinement la comprendre. Il la laissa donc pleurer à demi-cachée dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'elle eut paru avoir repris le contrôle sur ses émotions, il la laissa encore s'exprimer, impassible:

-Un homme étrange est venu un jour et nous a demandé à Abigail et à moi si nous avions vu une femme et un nourrison dans les parages. Il était prêt à débourser une somme très importante pour les retrouver. Abigail lui a demandé ce qui pouvait bien motiver une telle ardeur à retrouver deux pareils fugitifs, mais l'homme a dit qu'il était mandaté par quelqu'un qui mettrait tout en oeuvre pour les retrouver.

-Votre Père devait être fou de vous...

-Il était surtout fou de rage d'apprendre la déconvenue de ses hommes et la grossesse illégitime de sa fille. Pendant plusieurs mois, régulièrement, on nous posait la même question. Abigail prétendit que j'étais une de ses cousines, et que sa soeur avait laissé le bébé chez elle pour quelques jours. Mais plus les semaines passaient, plus il nous fallait être rusées. Je me promis de ne jamais laisser Evey sortir du Manoir pour ne pas qu'elle soit retrouvée...

-Excellente idée. Elle vous en sera reconnaissante lorsque vous lui avouerez tout.

-Arrêtez d'être aussi cruel, je sais que vous avez souffert.

-Vous paraissez bien sûre de ce que vous avancez...

-Parce qu'un homme ne tromperait jamais sa réalité dans l'alcool autant que vous le faites.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

-Alors arrêtez de commenter ma vie comme si vous étiez le mieux placé pour juger.

Rogue se renfrogna. Moira continua:

-Les années ont passées et Abigail me conseilla de garder mon rôle. Les hommes de mon père ne disparaissaient pas, ils me cherchaient encore et encore. Et puis. Une nuit, on nous a apporté le petit James...

-Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé lors des vacances de Noël dernier... Demanda Rogue avec soudaineté. Moira s'inclina:

-Noël dernier, Tom est venu parachever le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il ne se doutait absolument pas que j'étais vivante, et que je vivais avec Abigail. Il cherchait tout d'abord à la tuer. Et à tuer James. Il savait qu'Evey habitait avec son cousin parce qu'une nuit, quand ils étaient petits...

-Oui, je sais. Poursuivez.

-Il... Je ne saurais décrire l'émotion qui me pénétra lorsque j'entendis sa voix, menaçante et hilare dans le couloir, qui appellait déjà James et Abigail. Mais lorsqu'il m'a vue, il a perdu pied l'espace de quelques secondes, il est devenu blême, amorphe, sans voix. Puis il est redevenu dur, et nous a entraîné dans ma chambre. Il m'a dit qu'il savait, qu'il me détestait parce que je n'avais jamais cherché à le retrouver. Abigail était furieuse. Elle a tenté de lui expliquer toutes les situations auxquelles nous avions été confrontées. Elle lui a même demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour nous retrouver, sa compagne et sa fille.

-J'ai entendu dire que votre amie a tenté de vous protéger...

-Abigail...Oui. Mais il semblait avoir oublié la raison de sa venue ici et me disait qu'il était revenu pour moi. Ce qui a provoqué la colère d'Abigail. Il tentait de me demander si je pouvais lui donner une seconde chance, mais elle a hurlé "CA, JAMAIS!". Je la comprends, toute sa famille avait été décimée de sa main.

-Et vous avez été impuissante face à la magie...

-J'étais... Je suis... UNE MOLDUE! JE NE SUIS QU'UNE MOLDUE!

Et voilà qu'elle criait d'impuissance à présent, pour une femme qui l'avait tenue éloignée de sa fille. Impressionnant.

-Vous aviez, vous aussi, oublié votre baguette... Maugréa Rogue.

-Comment savez-vous...

-Continuez...

-Tom a découvert James et je l'ai poussé à travers la vitre avant qu'il ne se fasse lui aussi...

-Il s'est cassé quelques côtes, vous savez... Commenta Severus avec nonchalance. Moira fit une grimaçe, mais reprit en ignorant les remarques désobligeantes de son hôte:

-Et il m'a enlevée, et m'a amenée à son... Repaire. Ce soir, il était de sortie, et j'ai pu me glisser hors de cette place pour quelques heures... Mais il me garde avec lui depuis tout ce temps.

-Romantique, dites-moi...

-Maintenant que vous savez tout, vous allez tenir votre promesse.

Moira marqua une pause dans sa phrase. Rogue fronça les sourcils:

-Vous m'envoyez au Manoir en sachant que selon votre version de l'amour, je n'aime pas votre fille. N'est-ce pas?

-Vos mots ne sont pas mieux déguisés que votre souffrance.

-Si vous le dites. Fit-il en s'étirant. Il se leva, saisit sa cape, sa baguette, et indiqua la porte d'entrée à la femme. Elle le suivit, et alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée de la maisonnette de Severus, elle lui sourit et ajouta, avant de courir dans le noir:

-Je prends bien soin de votre enfant. Mais je suis convaincue qu'un père ne serait pas de trop.

Il se rembrunit, replaça correctement sa cape et se dirigea à pas lents vers le Manoir.

_Idiot._

**OoO**

**Vous en avez de la chance... J'aimerais bien lire une certaine fanfic avec autant de nouveaux chapitres dans la semaine... Non. Vous partez pas sans avoir dit merci. On vous a pas éduqué?... Je m'en doutais. --°**


	21. Les Chemins parallèles

**Bonsoir bonsoir!!! Merci tout plein à Kiko, Abigaïl, Mon homme, Angel, Enitna, Didine, révérence à ptitegridou (tu vas voir, toi, qui est la plus peau de vache de nous deux!!! lol), Sevivi, gabrielle, nightshad, Alatariel, Scarlett, merci beaucoup.**

**Les invisibles. Je... Vous déteste. J'éspère juste que vous reviewez chez la ptitegridou, parce que sinon, ca va barder. Et je sais ce que je dis (j'ai déjà un ptit plan pour vous... Et y a pas de quoi être rassurés...).**

**Ce chapitre contient deux scènes plutôt M, mais j'ai pas mis beaucoup de détails pour laisser faire votre imagination. C'est spécial pour les lecteurs qui se signalent pas. Eux aussi ils font marcher mon imagination, ces petits (CENSURE).**

**OoO**

Severus tripotait machinalement quelque chose dans sa poche alors qu'il enjambait les pas qui l'avaient mené au bonheur insouciant il y a fort longtemps. Il se sentait faible, en proie au vent qui balayait la ruelle, mais grâce à sa conversation avec Moira, il avait au moins eu le mérite de savoir.

Savoir, c'est pouvoir.

Et ses doigts détenaient un objet de métal enfermé dans une poche depuis des mois.

OoO

Moira sentait les caresses de la brise se muer en des étreintes moribondes. Elle frissonna mais son sourire demeura fier et victorieux. Elle avait gagné, contre l'Oubli, contre Tom, contre Rogue et contre elle. Elle avait gagné.

Elle redressa le menton, ferma les yeux et s'arrêta, au beau milieu d'une rue déserte, pour savourer seule son triomphe. Son corps frêle était assailli par les vagues de vent, mais elle restait immobile au centre d'une ruelle sordide, couverte d'un honneur éternel. Et enfin, elle put enfin pleurer de tout son soûl, et laisser les années de mensonge mouiller sa peau glaçée.

OoO

-Tom... Mon père...

Elle avait pleuré, ce jour-là.

-Viens. Avait-il dit.

Il lui avait alors semblé que toutes ces perles d'eau se dispersaient au gré de leur chemin, comme de petits caillous qui seraient dévorés par le Temps, ou si ce n'étaient pas des caillous, c'étaient des miettes de douleur desquelles germeraient les fleurs les plus colorées au monde.

OoO

-Pourquoi as-tu dis cela?... Nous aurions dû rester.

Il était resté silencieux, mais l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et ils avaient passé la nuit, sous un pont, enlacés, presque un, dans les habits qu'ils portaient lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le château, mais leurs visages étaient infiniment plus sereins.

OoO

-Arrête! J'ai trop peur! Je t'en prie! Il sera furieux... TOM!

Elle avait crié, sa bouche angélique s'était métamorphosée. Mais Tom l'aimait même lorsqu'elle était terrifiée.

-Moira...

Il l'avait attirée à lui, dans une clairière qu'ils avaient atteinte. Ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, et les avaient ravagées. La pluie tombaient partout autour d'eux, mais ils s'étreignaient, essouflés, et Tom se fit doux, comme il l'était dans la vie. Il l'avait lentement déshabillée, et lui avait fait l'amour dans une clairière anonyme.

Elle se rappellait des dômes de feuilles ballotant au vent, la pluie martelant les racines humides, et la douceur du corps chaud de Tom sur elle. La force de son étreinte l'avait renversée. Elle avait gémi, elle avait souri, elle avait embrassé avec fougue tout ce qui se présentait à elle, tout ce qui pouvait être à lui. Elle l'embrassait, elle le possédait, elle était à lui.

Il lui avait baisé le cou, la tête tournait, les sens s'étaient alourdis. Ses mains la dépouillaient de tout, et les caresses la rendaient esclave. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle, mais lui, doux et avenant, toujours sensuel, l'avait guidée.

Ils avaient dansé, ils avaient dansé dans l'herbe froide, et leurs corps blancs s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans un infini frémissant.

OoO

-TOM! NOOON! TOM! AIDE-MOI! NON, LACHEZ-MOI!

...

-MOIRA!!!

Il était déjà trop tard.

OoO

-Cours! Je te rejoindrai! Je te retrouverai! COURS!

-Vite, sortez d'ici! Au Manoir! Cherchez le manoir!

Elle avait couru, mais Tom n'était jamais venu. Ni l'homme bienveillant.

OoO

-Tom... Je...

-Je suis le plus désolé des hommes. Pardonne-moi.

Il l'avait enfermée dans une prison dorée, où elle avait pleuré des nuits et des jours, ne croyant pas au fait que les deux hommes étaient le même. Le protecteur. L'étrange. Le meurtrier. Le cajoleur. Le passioné. Le cruel. L'inexplicable.

Le taciturne, toutefois, était resté le taciturne.

OoO

-Tu as faim?

-Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Il s'en était retourné.

OoO

-Bonjour, Moira.

Fureur muette.

-Notre fille est enceinte.

-Je... Quoi?!?

-Bonne journée, Moira. Et merci de l'avoir éduquée.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu voir l'expression sur son visage, il s'en était allé.

OoO

-TOM! REVIENS!

-Il a menacé de me tuer... Avec cette boussole... Tu es sûr qu'il est aussi aimable que tu le disais?

-Je... Il doit s'agir d'une erreur... Severus aime Evey. Il ne t'aurait jamais fait ça! Il sait que tu l'aides pour sa grossesse, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce petit ridicule ne sait pas à qui il a affaire.

-Arrête! Je ne veux plus que tu tues!

-James est encore vivant!

-TOM! TON AMBITION A DEJA GACHE TROP DE VIES! DEVIENS RESPONSABLE ET ARRETE DE COURIR APRES CE QUE TU NE PEUX PAS AVOIR, AU NOM DU CIEL!

Il avait eu mal, visiblement.

OoO

-Ca y est, elle a accouché... Ca a été long, mais elle a été bien brave... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Cette vie devient insoutenable! Je te hais! Même ma propre fille!Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu la serrer dans mes bras?!? POURQUOI?!?

-Tu es sensée être morte, tout comme tu étais sensée n'être que sa tante!

-J'ai fait ça parce que j'étais toute seule contre les hommes de mon père! Personne ne pouvait m'aider!

-Je... Je te l'ai dit, je suis désolé.

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais.

-Moira...Il avait susurré, et s'était approché d'elle.

-DEHORS!

-Moira...

Quelques centimètres plus près. Sa voix envoûtante, qui procurait mille frissons, ses yeux dangereux, son air grave.

-TOM! DEHORS!

-Moira...

Il l'avait emprisonnée avec ses bras, et l'avait embrassée comme s'il se libérait depuis des années, comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Elle se débattait, mais son pouvoir était plus grand que ses récriades, alors elle se tut, toute impuissante qu'elle était. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour depuis dix neuf ans, mais il le faisait comme s'ils étaient encore dans la clairière. Il la déshabilla en baisant chaque parcelle de peau, tandis qu'elle restait là, tremblante et perdue.

Il avait supplié, même si aucun mot n'était plus sorti de bouche traîtresse. Il l'avait attirée à lui, et leurs deux corps nus s'étaient retrouvés, enfin. La chaleur qui en émanait était prodigieuse. Il l'avait caressée avec tendresse, avec soumission, comme s'il s'inclinait devant son courage et tout ce qu'elle avait dû faire face sans lui.

Il l'avait pénétrée avec plus de précautions qu'on ne saurait en prendre, l'avait honorée comme si cette enveloppe charnelle n'était que le temple de sa divinité perdue. Il était pieux, dévôt, il était encore amoureux.

Lorsqu'ils en furent au climax du plaisir, ils s'affaissèrent l'un sur l'autre.

-Moira. Laisse-moi encore du temps pour choisir.

OoO

-Mais!... Pourquoi ce bébé n'est pas avec sa mère?!? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Evey?!? Où est-elle?!?

-Prends soin du bout de chou.

-TOM!

Trop tard, il n'y avait plus qu'une petite masse enroulée dans une couverture.

OoO

-JE TE DETESTE!

-Je... J'ai besoin de temps pour choisir, Moira...

-Mais tu mets des vies en danger, tu en gâches d'autres! Tu as des repsonsabilités! Prends-toi en main!

-J'ai peur.

Il l'avait laissée.

-Peur?

OoO

-Je vais voir Evey.

-Fais comme bon te semble.

Elle avait déjà préparé le nécessaire pour sa petite escapade.

OoO

Moira était seule dans la rue balayée par les tourbillons de vent. Elle s'était arrêtée, tandis qu'un autre, marchait à l'opposé et atteignait les grilles du château. Il serrait dans son poing un objet métallique.

**OoO**

**Voilà, voilà. A vous de bucher sur une review... :D**


	22. La boussole et le duel

**Bonsoir, et merki merki merki à mon homme, Kiko, angel, Titine, Didine, gabrielle, sevivi, miss Lilith, Alatariel, Ste 7851, nightshad, Scarlett et la miss peau de vache! Merci beaucoup à vous, ce chapitre est à vous. Et le dénouement est aussi grâce à vous, très... enfin, vous lirez.**

**Les autres (par là, entendre ceux qui suivent mes fics mais n'ont jamais reviewé, never de chez never), sachez que je vis mes dernières semaines sur fanfiction et que j'aurais aimé vous connaître, mais puisque même des insultes à peine déguisées ne vous font pas plus réagir qu'une déclaration d'amour de ma part, tant pis.**

**Avant dernier chapitre, celui-ci... Le prochain... Dès que je peux.**

**OoO**

Rogue, tout à coup, ne sut pas s'il fallait toquer ou non. Qu'il était bête, non, toquer à la porte d'un lieu décédé, c'était comme parler à un mort. Il entra donc, les pas calmes mais tremblants, les mains bien enfoncées dans ses poches.

Surpris par la grandeur poussiéreuse des lieux, il se tint menton baissé quelques secondes, comme s'il était entré dans une église en ruine. C'était une religion du passé qu'il cultivait avec précision depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école.

Il vit de la lumière au niveau de la bibliothèque et s'y aventura le plus discrètement possible. L'oreille collée contre l'énorme porte en bois, il put entendre ce qui se tramait en pleine lumière.

-James ne viendra jamais ici. Vous êtes foutu. Rendez-moi mon enfant!

-Il faut pourtant qu'on l'attende...

Les voix étaient pleines de colère, la vitesse des réparties donnait à penser qu'il y avait dû avoir entre eux une dispute quelques minutes avant. Celle d'Evey, si brusque, le fit frissonner.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça? Rêver n'est bon que pour les imbéciles, mais vous êtes le plus cruel...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà Jedusor la coupait:

-Je doute que toi et moi nous nous comprenions un jour, ma petite Evey...

-Vous êtes abominable!

Rogue entendit à la suite de cette récriade des bruits de pas, qui venaient dans sa direction. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit un choc, et deux respirations qui luttaient. Des grognements, des gémissements, et les bruits de talons instables.

-Tu restes ici, tant que ton invité n'a pas été remercié, ma chère...

-SALE MONSTRE!

-Tu m'en diras tant...

-Lachez-moi!

-Professeur...

-LACHEZ MOI!!!!

-Professeur.

-JE VOUS HAIS!

-Professeur.

Pour finir, Evey poussa un cri, comme si la furie avait explosé en elle. A cette pensée d'elle explosant de désespoir, il fit son entrée, fracassante. Jedusor, penché sur elle, lui tenait les poignets, tandis qu'elle luttait vaillament, à demi-poussée sur le fauteuil qu'elle affectionait tant, autrefois. Tout paraissait si calme, pourtant, fixe, imperturbable. Des livres et des livres, des rêves par centaines, et deux personnages, comme perdus dans un tableau qui ne leur convenait pas.

-Tiens donc. Un imprévu.

Rogue se prit à rire, d'un rire révélateur, amer et effronté. Cette situation, il la trouvait si prévisible et haletante, qu'il rit nerveusement.

-Severus! Evey n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait tellement rêvé qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Le rêve reste un idéal quand on a pas les moyens concrets de le manier jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une volonté commandée par un désir. Or, elle désirait, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Le retour de son bien-aimé était un fait totalement indépendant de sa volonté.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il riait, démesurément. Il s'appuya à l'appui-coude d'un autre fauteuil. Tom restait figé.

-Tu aurais au moins pu avoir le bon goût d'apparaître sous les traits de Potter... Grinça-t-il, lâchant sa fille.

Cette dernière courut jusqu'au rieur, et tomba à genoux devant lui, éperdue:

-Severus... Murmura-t-elle.

-Et alors? Que nous vaut cette hilarité morbide? Assena Jedusor en se redressant céans.

-Vous... Vous... Vous ne lui avez pas dit, n'est-ce pas? Fit enfin Severus, les traits redevenus graves. Tom tressaillit.

-Qu'aurais-je dû lui expliciter, je vous prie?

A présent, personne ne riait plus, mais les deux hommes se faisaient face, Evey contre Rogue, et Tom, tout seul. Le vouvoiement était de mise pour un matador et la bête à abattre. Seulement les positions étaient similaires, ils étaient droits et inflexibles, tous deux prêts à tout.

-Quelle est l'identité mystérieuse de son petit papa... Cingla Rogue.

-Cela ne vous concerne absolument pas.

-Et l'enfant, que vous retenez en otage, tout comme sa mère, ne me concerne pas non plus, je suppose...

-Qu... Quoi? Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bredouilla son amie, qui ne comprenait rien.

-C'est fou comme vous tournez les vies des autres en ridicule, comme vous les gaspillez comme si elles vous appartenaient, comme si vous étiez Tout-Puissant.

-C'est donc cette explication que tu me fournis pour une rigolade puérile...

-Elle n'est pas pertinente? Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour vous rendre compte que vous ne serez jamais heureux en maltraitant ainsi votre famille?!?

-Famille?... Mais... Evey avait peur de comprendre, à présent, elle préferait ne pas y penser.

-C'est plaisant d'entendre ce genre de remarques par un jeune homme qui se complait dans la solitude d'un pur Romantique. Répliqua Tom, impavide.

-Relâchez-la.

-Hors de question.

-Alors je vous touche avec cela....

Il sortit de sa poche la petite boussole dorée. Ce fut au tour de Tom de rire, mais son rire était plus effrayant:

-Mon cher Severus, on m'avait pourtant vanté ton intelligence... Ce n'est pas le fait de me toucher avec un pareil objet qui me fera disparaître. Si vous ne tentez pas une démarche plus réflechie, le seul résultat sera que je ne pourrai pas mourir. On ne peut pas mourir tant que d'autres ne traversent pas le temps. Tu demanderas, un jour, à une de mes vieilles connaissances.

Une carte avait été abattue, et Severus demeura de pierre:

-Dans ce cas, je la détruis, si elle ne peut pas me...

-NON!

Tom était livide. Enfin, le point faible. Enfin, il allait payer.

-Relâchez Evey et je ne la détruis pas.

-IDIOT! Tu ne sais pas ce à quoi tu t'engages si tu détruis ta maudite invention!

-Vous allez me le dire,... Professeur. Sourit Rogue en sortant lentement sa baguette de sa poche. Mais alors qu'il allait être désarmé par la propre baguette de Jedusor, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Et voilà la reine adversaire... Susurra Tom en prêtant une attention accrue aux sons qui leur parvenaient depuis l'éxtérieur.

-Entre Potter! Cria-t-il. Victorieux.

Mais ce n'était pas Potter qui entra.

Jedusor, qui était déjà pâle, devint cadavérique. La personne entra avec humilité, mais son regard était dur. Ce n'était pas la reine adversaire, mais une pièce dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence, dans un immense jeu d'échec virtuel, fait de rôles bipôlaires, de chair et de souffrance.

-TANTE MOIRA! Cria Evey. Elle pleurait presque, tant elle était surprise et soulagée. Elle n'était plus seule. Dans la même soirée, deux personnes qu'elle croyait disparues étaient revenues à la vie et leurs regards étaient comme des fantassins, une armée qui venait la tirer d'un mauvais coup du sort.

-Evey... Murmura Moira. Sa fille se jeta dans ses bras, et elle put enfin la caresser, le coeur battant.

-Moira... soufflait Evey, les joues chaudes et rosies par l'atmosphère et les jolies larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux noisette.

Tom assistait, impuissant à la scène, comme s'il vivait dans une autre sphère et qu'il s'en désolait presque. Rogue s'occupait de rester en face de lui pour éviter tout faux pas. Mais en lui, il s'émut de ces retrouvailles inopinées.

Evey continuait à murmurer le nom de sa mère, et sa mère ne semblait pa pressée de lui avouer leur lien. Elle serrait fort l'être cher duquel elle avait été cruellement séparée depuis des mois. Enfin, elle pouvait la tenir contre elle. Efin, son corps, son coeur, reposait sur elle, et la chaleur de ses joues sur son épaule, ses cheveux un peu emmêlés contre sa nuque, ses souffles et reniflements comme des miracles.

-POTTER! RENTRE ET VIENS VOIR TA TANTE, JE TE PRIE!

Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix virile et impérieuse de Tom appeller le dehors. Puis la porte grinça pour la dernière fois ce soir. James apparut, un peu troublé, un peu perdu, entre la sensation d'être en danger, la joie immense d'avoir retrouvé Evey et sa tante et l'instinct d'une confrontation imminente.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi... Sourit Tom.

-James! Va-t-en! Il veut te tuer! James! Evey se dégagea de l'épaule de Moira. Cette dernière fixait son ancien amant, qui restait imperturbable. Ses yeux durs semblaient vouloir lui demander de se prononcer sur son choix. Tom s'en rendit compte:

-Tu es bien plus fine que moi, Moira. Ca pallie ton statut de moldue, au moins.

-Tu n'auras pas à affronter une telle décision une seconde fois, Tom, alors fais ton choix.

-Quoi? Mais... tu le connaîs? Balbutia Evey, ahurie.

Les parents, toutefois, ne prirent pas les autres en compte:

-Tu as forcé la main... C'est préjudiciable pour toi...

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais de toi. Tu vas enfin assumer, Tom, et mon sort m'est bien égal à côté de cela.

-De quoi ils parlent? Demanda James d'une voix mal assurée. Rogue lui répondit avec mauvaise humeur, concentré sur les expressions de Jedusor:

-Notre cher professeur va bientôt choisir entre ses ambitions, rêve de toute une vie et ce que la vie lui a infligé comme aléas...

-Et comment va-t-il procéder?

Potter était bien curieux.

-Soit il te tue, et perd ce qu'il a reçu de sorte de bonheur, soit il te laisse respirer et abandonne tous ses rêves.

James et Evey les regardaient. Deux titans l'un en face de l'autre. Tant que Moira était là, il n'y avait rien à craindre, pensèrent-ils.

-Tu es impitoyable. Te servir de mes confessions pour montrer mes failles... Moira, tu ferais une...

-Tom, je te le répète, mon sort ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai passé ma vie à t'attendre!

-Moira, tu ne comprends pas. Potter sera tué, de toute manière... Il aura bientôt un enfant, qu'il nommera Harry, et un soir d'Halloween, je viendrai détruire leur maison, leur famille. Son épouse aura la présence d'esprit de protéger leur fils avec de la magie ancienne, et je disparaîtrai pour onze ans. Après quoi je m'attacherai à tuer le dernier des Potter. C'est l'unique condition pour que j'accède au pouvoir, et c'est ce qu'il se passera, véritablement. Je suis obligé de le faire.

-Et ta propre famille? Qu'en est-il de ta propre famille dans l'histoire?

-Elle ne fait pas partie de l'histoire, je suis un monstre et j'ai une insatiable volonté de tout contrôler.

La mère d'Evey avala sa salive, quelque peu perturbée. Tom ne lui donnait pas le droit de vivre dans son futur. Il n'avait pas d'autre attache que le spectre attirant d'une situation de Maître Absolu. Rien ne semblait plus compter à ses yeux que sa quête criminelle.

-Tu sais ce que je ferai si tu touches à un cheveux de James.

-Je sais. Je suis devant un dilemme.

Les trois autres personnes étaient pétrifiées. Tom soupira, mais s'avança, la baguette à la main.

-Je préfère le tuer maintenant qu'ils vient juste de se marier, que sa femme n'est pas encore impliquée...

-TOM! NON! Moira se précipita sur lui, mais il se dégagea d'un coup de coude. Evey se plaça devant James, d'instinct, et Rogue devant elle.

-Vous voulez tous y passer?

Tous restèrent bouche-bée. Enfin, il fit trois pas, menaçants, en direction du groupe, qui face à lui, semblait aussi frêle qu'un nourrisson.

-Vous n'épargnerez pas même votre FILLE?!? S'écria Rogue la baguette tendue vers lui.

A ces mots, toute la tension retomba. Evey dut se mettre au parfum. James était aterré. Moira restait de marbre.

Il est temps de choisir.

-Si elle tient tant à rester une entrave à mon chemin... Cracha Tom en brandissant sa baguette. Alors qu'il prononçait un sort, Moira courut jusqu'à Rogue, lui arracha la boussole des mains et recula de quelques pas, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux.

-Tu as choisi. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!

Elle ouvrit la boussole.

-NON! MOIRA! NOOOOOON! Tom s'élança vers elle, tous furent estomaqués de voir à quel point il avait peur. Peur. Il était terrorisé.

-Trop tard. Tu as choisi. Répéta-t-elle, s'apprêtant à toucher la boussole.

-NON! JE T'EN PRIE! NON! MOIRA!

Il courut vers elle mais le doigt de la femme toucha la boussole.

-Trop tard.

Une lumière bleutée immana d'elle, et força les vitres à s'ouvrir, laissant des bourrasqus de vents s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque et les ouvrages voler ça et là, sous les yeux retournés des autres occupants. Les rêves s'envolaient, les histoires tombaient de leur socle, tout tournait autur d'eux en un curieux manège qu'on aurait pris pour apocalyptique.

-Rogue... Dit-elle doucement, seriez-vous assez aimable de détruire cet objet, je vous prie?

-ARRÊTE! TA PROPRE FILLE! Criait Tom, les larmes aux yeux.

-De toute façon, dans ton histoire, elle est condamnée aussi. Adieu Tom.

Rogue regarda Evey.

-Evey, pardonne-moi, je vais prendre soin de notre enfant. On sera la plus belle des familles. Tu verras, juste toi, moi, et notre...

-Venant de toi, c'est pas crédible... Sourit-elle, les yeux brillants. Mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse. Enfin.

Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Tom, toutefois, luttait avec Moira pour récupérer la boussole. Il savait ce qui allait se passer si on la détruisait. Il le savait et pour la première fois, il avait une terreur affreuse qui lui nouait les entrailles. Il avait peur de perdre quelqu'un. Et il luttait, contre la volonté de cette même personne, qui tenait bon.

Leurs deux corps valsèrent dans une danse implacable pour avoir le contrôle, et tous deux évoluaient au centre d'une lumière presque aveuglante qui soulevait toute la poussière des derniers mois, et tous les livres des siècles derniers. Tout regardait ce combat vieux comme le monde, d'un homme qui cherche à sauver ce qu'il risque de perdre sans heurter, et d'une femme prête à tout, couronnée alors qu'elle vivait dans l'ombre, et blessée à tout jamais.

James s'avança pour aider Moira mais un signe bienveillant de celle-ci le fit s'abstenir.

Evey et Rogue se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, et ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur la boussole.

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Hurla Tom, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Il se plaça devant Moira et reçut l'éclair vert de plein fouet.

Son corps s'écroula, inerte, dans une expression figée de terreur.

OoO


	23. Les Sacrifices du Créspuscule

**Dernier chapitre, possibilité INFIME d'épilogue. **

**Merci à mon homme (bon, je t'ai beaucoup echappé jusqu'ici, mais c'était pas à dessein...)**

**Merci à Kiko (Soutien infaillible qui te vaudra mon respect pour un certain nombre d'années, sans dec.)**

**Merci à Angel (Ce que j'ai pu m'en faire, du sang d'encre, pour toi...--°... Mes pauvres artères de fumeuse!)**

**Merci à Enitna (On a un nombre incalculable de différences, mais au fond, bien au fond, on est pas si différentes)**

**Merci à Didine (oui, toi qui n'as pas recu de nouvelles depuis fort longtemps, je pense souvent à toi et je SAIS que tu es toujours ici...)**

**Merci à Lilith (Même si j'ai pas pu y répondre, j'adore tes reflexions, elles font prendre BEAUCOUP de recul par rapport à ce qu'on écrit et c'est à chaque fois une séance de rire...)**

**Merci à Sevivi ( Toi... Ca faisait très longtemps et ca m'a fait très plaisir.)**

**Merci à nightshad (Infiniment courageuse, tu es une brave, et j'ai carrément été sur les fesses lorsque j'ai vu ta review... Dans un tel contexte...)**

**Merci à Ste7851 (Ton avidité me faisait pleurer " Quoi? déjà un nouveau chapitre? Elle est insatiable!"... Mais merci énormément.)**

**Merci à Alatariel (Spécial merci pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, c'était vaillant. Surtout que cette fic était casse-gueule...)**

**Merci à gabrielle ( Revenue du côté sombre de la force, hein?... lol... Merci beaucoup)**

**Merci à Scarlett (Merci pour ton soutien, c'était plus signifiant qu'un revieweur ne se l'imagine, d'ordinaire...)**

**Merci à Popo (qui a dû décrocher depuis belle lurette), Wonka, Luu-ci-3, guignou, superfan, mel, welva (qui a aussi du être paumée en route), Siana, manelor et Theriel. Merci beaucoup à vous.**

**Quant à Miss Peau de Vache... On verra à la fin si tu conserves ton titre. Mais je m'incline de toute évidence devant ton style, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**OoO**

Personne ne parlait. Les meubles qui les entouraient, les lumières, les vernis et les ciselures dans le bois, les plantes, les portraits accrochés aux murs, les verres de cristal, les tapis d'orient, tout était éteint autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls ensemble.

Le Manoir avait repris vie, toute la crasse et la poussière avait été nettoyées, les meubles avaient été dépouillés de leurs draps livides, et les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes. Le parc avait été réaménagé, les fleurs y poussaient en de petits bosquets champêtres, et le gazon s'étalait là où quelques semaines plus tôt, tout était revêche et incertain.

Mais la bibilothèque avait été condamnée.

OoO

-Severus, reviens, je t'en prie...

Evey, quelques jours après la mort de son père, avait pu serrer de nouveau son enfant, et bien qu'elle ait supplié, Severus était reparti pour sa maison natale, plus renfermé que jamais. Il n'était pas agressif, mais sombre. Il avait acquis une attitude plus sobre, plus taciturne et s'était écarté de la mère et de l'enfant, sous le regard morne et vide de Moira.

Cette dernière était pourtant la plus ravagée. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine, et les moments passés avec sa fille et son neveu étaient tous empreints de cette marque indélébile, cette cicatrice sanguinolente de sa dernière rencontre avec Tom. Elle pouvait encore sentir avec horreur ses doigts crispés sur ses mains pour éviter qu'elle ne meure. Et de cette fce surhumaine contre laquelle elle avait dû lutter.

Il n'avait pas usé de sa magie, il l'avait combattue d'égal à égal.

-Je ne peux pas, Evey. Je ne peux pas regarder ta mère sans que...

Il perdit le sens de ses mots et s'apprêta à refermer la porte sur elle, mais la main de la jeune mère se fit autoritaire lorsqu'elle retint le pan de bois. Elle pénétra sa demeure.

-Severus.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques douloureux centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais elle ne baissait plus les yeux. Elle le brûlait des mêmes yeux que son père avait eus. Son regard à lui, était incroyablement fuyant.

-Severus.

Elle posa sa main palpitante sur la joue émaciée du jeune père et le força à la rencontre.

-Non... Je... Je ne peux pas.

-Severus.

Elle l'attira à elle et le berça dans ses bras, tandis qu'il tentait faiblement de résister.

Peu à peu, elle ferma la porte et le fit cheminer vers le salon, puis dans sa chambre. Constatant que cette dernière était dénuée d'atours, dénuée de tout, elle sourit en son for intérieur de voir qu'il était vetustement négligent. Puis, elle le mit au lit, écartant les couvertures pour qu'il s'installe et le rabattant sur lui.

Une fois l'opération terminée, elle lui posa un baiser maladroit sur le front, et se retourna pour sortir.

Mais une main la saisit vigoureusement par le dos. Elle se retourna donc avec hâte et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit celui du jeune homme repentant.

-Désolé... Bredouilla-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Moi je sais... Rit-elle en se laissant tomber auprès de lui.

-Evey! Tenta-t-il de la sermonner, mais elle se pencha sur lui, et toujours souriante, lui demanda:

-Où as-tu fourré mon manuel sur les gobelins?

Il essaya de réprimer un sourire, puis en vain de faire une grimaçe. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Evey l'effleura de ses lèvres, les yeux apaisés, sereins. Il lui saisit les siennes avec avidité, et l'attira à lui avec fermeté:

-Aïe! Attends, une seconde, que je te débarasse de ces couvertures...

-Gênantes... Parvint-il à grogner.

Ils se retrouvèrent de fait sous les couvertures, l'un vers l'autre et ils ne disaient plus rien. Alors les mains de Severus emprisonnèrent le visage d'Evey, comme autrefois, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'elle lui caressait la nuques, les doigts s'entremêlant aux cheveux de jais. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, et sourit dans son interminable baiser tandis qu'il se mettait peu à peu à califourchon sur elle.

Lentement, il la déshabilla de son haut, ses mains comme des éventails courant sur la peau blanche et palpitante de la jeune femme. Elle-même s'attaqua à sa chemise qu'ils envoyèrent au loin après maintes contorsions.

-Pourquoi tu ris?!? C'est pas drôle!

-Hihi, désolée... Où on en était, déjà?

-Tu avais dans l'idée de reprendre son bouquin stupide, je te signale!

Elle l'attrapa pour l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute, et peau contre peau, ils se défirent rapidement de leurs autres vêtements, avec la même sensualité, la même fébrilité à l'idée de se rencontrer à nouveau depuis presque plus d'un an.

Il était sur elle, elle pouvait sentir tout son corps chaud et rougi par l'excitation peser sur le sien. Ses caresses la brûlaient, elle se contorsionnait sous lui, sous ses souffles délicats ou rauques, sous ses mains lisses et pourtant ridées, sous ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides.

Lorsqu'il s'installa en elle, leurs chairs se heurtèrent presque comme si elles s'étaient frôlées, à la fois avec suavité et avec empressement. Ses allées-et-venues étaient ponctuées de soupirs, de gémissements lascifs, de grognements de frustration, elle s'était agrippée à lui, il s'était enfoncé en elle. Leurs mouvements s'accélèrèrent, elle ondulait avec ses hanches et lui avec son bassin. Il expia deux ou trois grognements, et enfin, lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, tous deux s'affaissèrent, haletants, l'un contre l'autre sous d'épaisses couvertures.

-T'as pas un peu chaud?

OoO

Il était revenu une semaine après, alors que tout était encore en travaux, et avait aidé à reconstruire et modeler le manoir. Cela faisait un mois qu'il y vivait avec Moira, Evey et leur enfant. James venait les voir de temps en temps et annonça bientôt que Lily attendait aussi un chérubin. Severus boudait. Evey regardait ailleurs, elle était de plus en plus distraite et avait consulté plusieurs médecins pour les mêmes symptômes depuis quelques dizaines de jours. Mais tout était plus brillant.

OoO

-Moira? Vous m'avez fait demandé?

-Severus, viens, approche.

La mère était alitée. Ses joues étaient creuses, son air était déjà trop révélateur, ses cheveux épars autour d'elle étaient gras et impropres, mais ce qui frappa le jeune père, ce fut ses yeux. Ils avaient cette majesté dont elle avait fait preuve un mois et demi plus tôt.

-Severus, prends-toi un fauteuil, il faut que je te dises quelque chose.

Il fit selon ses désirs et l'air concentré, l'écouta attentivement:

-Severus, j'ai gardé cette boussole assez longtemps. Il est temps pour moi et pour Evey de te laisser.

-Je ne comprends pas... S'exclama Severus, soudain alarmé.

-Tom venait du futur. Dans son futur à lui, en effet, ni moi ni Evey n'existions. Toi, en revanche, tu y avais ta place...

-Comment savez-vous tout cela?

-Il parlait toujours pendant son sommeil, il racontait des histoires aux rêves merveilleux. Des histoires sombres, tu peux me croire... Toujours est-il qu'un homme a échangé sa vie pour créer celle d'Evey. Et cette histoire de détruire le fils de James... Tom a sacrifié sa vie pour que je vive, donc il a épargné celle des Potter. Mais Evey et moi sommes condamnées.

-Non! Pas du tout! Vous ne craignez plus personne! Vous... Vous êtes sauvées!

Rogue sentait son esprit s'embrumer.

-Tom et James, par extension, le fils de James, étaient liés. Si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre a le droit de vivre. Cette condition était valable pour notre période et le temps d'où Tom venait. Evey et un certain "vieux fou" sont liés par le même fil. Toutefois, Evey n'existait pas lorsque la boussole a été activée...

-Elle a déjà été activée?

-Oui, et ce "vieux fou" vivait encore... Mais l'authenticité de la réalité d'où Tom vient prévaut sur la notre, le Temps dans lequel la boussole a été activée est le bon, si tu préfères...

-Ce qui veut dire? Demanda fébrilement Severus, prêt à tout pour ne pas comprendre.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'Evey doit disparaître, et moi avec elle, car je mourrai dès que cette boussole sera détruite...

-Non... Attendez, qu'est-ce vous racontez?!? Vous divaguez? Les médecins ont pris votre tension? Il doit s'agir d'une erreur...

-Severus! C'est ainsi.

La voix de Moira le rassura autant qu'elle lui mit la mort dans l'âme. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas peur de tout laisser derrière elle.

-Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas refuser le bonheur à votre fille! Elle a eu tant de peines à l'avoir! Supplia-t-il.

-Severus... Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est comme cela. Tu le sais bien, c'est toi qui l'a inventé, cette boussole!

-Je peux la mettre sous clé!

-Evey va dépérir de toute manière. Moi-même, regarde, j'ai l'air d'une moribonde, mais je ne peux pas mourir.

-Moira. Je vous en prie. Vous avez nourri mon coeur d'illusions et vous voulez tout me retirer?

Evey rentra dans la chambre à ce moment-là, avec le bébé. Irruption inopinée qui fit pâlir le jeune père. Moira lui saisit la main:

-Va chercher cette boussole.

-Un jour! Je veux un jour de plus! Moira!

La dame soupira, mais le pressa plus fermement. Evey s'approcha lentement de lui, et lui remit le bébé entre les mains. Elle fouilla avidement un tiroir de la table de nuit sous l'oeil brisé de son amour, et retirant un objet doré du meuble, le lui remit lentement dans les mains.

-Maintenant? Gémit-il.

Evey lui déposa un douc baiser sur le front, et lui sourit avec calme.

-TU SAVAIS! ET... TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT! Cria-t-il, les yeux piquants.

-Allons, Severus, c'est difficile pour tout le monde! Plaida Moira, Pensez à Tom qui s'est sacrifié...

-Pour que vous viviez! S'il y a bien un acte que nous aurions eu de commun, ce serait celui-là! Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille.

Evey se prit à trembler:

-Ecoute, Severus, que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain, tu me perdras. Mais de jour en jour, la douleur augmente en moi, j'ai de plus en plus mal, d'un mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur...

-DEMAIN! TU M'ENTENDS?!? DEMAIN!!!

Il sentait les larmes, le désespoir et la fatalité s'abattre sur lui. Ces femmes étaient... Démoniaques!

OoO

Sa baguette était pointée vers la boussole.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Alors qu'il serrait son amante contre lui avec toute la force qu'il lui restait de ces pourparlers, il sentit qu'elle s'envolait, et que peu à peu, la lumière émanait de son corps lévitant.

-EVEY!!! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons, comme si ses cris pouvaient influer sur la clémence du Destin.

Mais déjà, tout était redevenu normal. Les jardiniers s'affairaient dans le parc, le vent cognait au fenêtres, et l'horloge du Grand Salon sonnait seize heures.

Et tout avait changé même si rien n'était différent. Il manquait deux coeurs, et peut-être trois. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il sentait ses membres le laisser tomber à terre.

OoO

-Ah non, pas d'alcool dans cette maison! Le gronda Pikkles.

-LA FERME! Beugla-t-il, avachi dans un fauteuil, les yeux rougis par trois mois de vie de deuil.

-Et la gamine? Qui est-ce qui s'en occupe, hein? Vous allez lui mettre un biberon de Whisky, peut-être?!?

Merlin ce que cette elfe était horripilante.

-Laissez-moi! Cracha-t-il.

-Et ben, buvez si vous voulez, mais vous buverez avec votre fille sur les genoux!

Sur ce, elle lui flanqua la petite sur les genoux. Elle dormait, malgré les joutes verbales et les éclats de voix.

Lorsqu'il fut seul avec elle, il put lui sourire, et ses yeux durs, ses sourcils froncés, se déplissèrent avec de petites perles brillantes qui roulaient sur ses joues hâves.

-Je vais prendre soin de toi, Hermione.

**OoO**

**Je tiens tout de suite à prévenir, vous avez pas encore gagné un épilogue... Va falloir reviewer, mes cocos.**


End file.
